


Anchors

by Mskristinamay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, Angst, Eventual Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nightmares, Pining, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay
Summary: Liam Dunbar has had enough of being out of control. So he decides to shut his wolf off for awhile… the only problem is it could end up getting him killed.Theo Raeken had never been good with feelings. But he can’t fathom the idea of losing the little beta. So he makes it his personal mission to help Liam find his way back to the supernatural. Lines will be crossed and there may be no coming back from it.





	1. We’ve Got a Problem

Theo wedged himself in Liam’s closet and shook his head at himself. He didn’t owe anyone anything anymore, and yet when Scott called asking him for a favor he found he couldn’t say no. He probably would have said no if the topic of said favor hadn’t involved a certain beta. The certain beta that he was strangely drawn to and the beta whose recklessness kept getting him trouble. Scott explained that Liam had been suppressing his wolf in order to stay in control, that he was scared that he would hurt someone again, but in reality he was doing more harm than good. Not only was his wolf fighting to be a part of him, taking a huge physical toll on the human part of him, but it had also made Liam vulnerable. He wasn’t using his senses and with hunters on the prowl that could get him killed; something that neither Scott or Theo wanted. From everything he had seen, Liam was a very strong wolf. Angry and impulsive, but strong. Therefore, Theo was having a hard time believing Scott’s claims. So here he was, standing in the little wolf’s messy closet waiting for him to get home so Theo could see just how in danger the blue-eyed beta actually was.

A few minutes later Theo heard the front door open and someone came bounding up the stairs. Liam’s door flew open and then it was shut just as quickly before Liam flopped down on his bed face first. His scent hit Theo’s nose making him scrunch it up. He reeked of sweat, a hint of exhaustion, and frustration. He waited, waited for the beta to realize he wasn’t alone. He should have felt it, he should have caught Theo’s scent the minute he got to his room, should have heard his heartbeat furiously pumping away in anticipation. When Liam continued to lay there Theo started to see what Scott was saying. It wasn’t until an hour later, an hour of him standing in a cramped closet, that he realized just how bad the situation was.

Liam had laid on his bed for twenty minutes on scrolling on his phone before he finally got up and sauntered towards his bathroom to shower. Not once had he given any indication that he knew Theo was there. When he came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel ready to strip Theo’s breathing had increased and Liam STILL didn’t notice him. He couldn’t take it anymore. Right before Liam pulled the towel off Theo burst out of the closet. “Jesus Christ Liam!” He yelled in frustration.

Liam jumped back with a small yelp running into his dresser making the towel slide dangerously low on his hips, distracting Theo for a second before Liam angrily stalked towards him. Liam shoved him hard and spat out “What the fuck!” Theo righted himself just as the white cloth covering Liam fell to floor from all the aggressive movements. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose but not before he accidentally looked Liam up and down.

“Put some clothes on.” He said in disgust, mostly at himself but Liam didn’t have to know that. He ran his hands through his hair roughly trying to get a grip on himself. He had gotten so used to being around the beta in earlier months during the war, that Liam’s presence hadn’t affected him as much then. But after the hospital he had been busy tracking stragglers down and he forgot the indescribable pull he felt towards Liam. Until now.

He heard Liam growl low, “This is my room, don’t tell me what to do.” But he listened as Liam moved around the room pulling on different articles of clothing. “Especially when you just scared me half to death by jumping out of MY closet.”  
Theo chanced opening his eyes to find a shirtless Liam standing in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest in solid annoyance. “What are you doing here?” Liam questioned, narrowing his eyes at him. Theo noticed how dull his normally vibrant eyes looked and remembered he wasn’t there to ogle the the younger wolf standing across from him. Channeling his own annoyance, that he felt towards himself for getting so distracted, he turned it into anger and used it.

“That’s not important right now.” He clipped out. “What is important is how you didn’t notice that I was here for an hour Liam. A FUCKING HOUR. You didn’t smell me or hear me and I wasn’t even trying to hide it! What if I had been a hunter?” He finished harshly.

He watched as Liam clenched his jaw and could hear the sound of teeth grinding against each other. “Don’t worry about it.” Liam pinched out. “I’m fine.” He said and at that Theo snorted with zero humor.

“Oh yeah, you’ll be fine until you aren’t. Fine until you walk in to your room some day and miss the hunter behind the door with loaded gun pointed at your head.” He shook his head at the boy in front of him. “Is that what you want… Do you want to die?” How could he be so selfish?  
Liam scoffed. “Of course I don’t want to die what kind of question is that!?” Theo could start to smell Liam’s anger but it was nothing compared to what it used it be. Bringing back the memories of them at the zoo and in the elevators. Theo shook his head again trying to focus, it had just been so long.

“Where’s your wolf, why couldn’t you sense me?” Theo already knew the answer, he heard it from Scott, but he needed to hear it from Liam. He needed to know why Liam was so keen on possibly getting himself killed so he kept pushing. “Liam?”

Liam looked away from him for the first time dropping his aggressive stance for one with less bravado. “Why do you care?” Liam mumbled still not meeting his eyes. Theo felt some of his anger resolve at the sight of the defeated beta.

“Because. Now please answer me. Where’s your wolf?” Theo spoke softer this time, hoping it would break through to Liam.

Liam sighed deeply. “I can’t hurt anyone again…” He trailed off looking lost for a second, “so I kinda locked him away.” The scent of guilt hit Theo hard and he almost gagged.

“Liam your wolf is a part of you, you can’t just shut him out. It will start to affect the human side of you… and guessing by how tired you look it has already started.” Theo swallowed the thick salvia in his mouth still trying to get passed strong aroma of Liam’s guilt.

“I can’t let him out…” Liam said while he rubbed the back of his neck, “it’s been too long now. I know if I let him push to the surface I won’t be able to control him.”  The overwhelming urge to pull Liam in to his arms and hug him hit Theo hard. He couldn’t stay any longer, he had already pushed himself too far for one day. He took in a deep breath catching the last of Liam’s clean crisp scent.

On his exhale he caught Liam’s eyes. “We’ll fix this.” He promised before he saw a small light of hope bloom in Liam’s too dull eyes. Why did he have to look at Theo like that, like Theo was a lighthouse in the middle of a storm. He wasn’t. He was to blame for Liam almost killing his alpha… actually he was to blame for most of Liam’s guilt. He had to fix this. He nodded at Liam and then silently walked out of the room.  
He called Scott once he got back to his truck that he had parked down the street. On the second ring the alpha answered. “You’re right, we have a huge problem.” Theo said with slamming his head against the wheel.


	2. What Did I Do

Liam watched the door click shut and forcefully let go of the breath he had unintentionally been holding. He sat down on the edge of his bed and let his head fall in his hands. He HAD smelled Theo when he first got in his room but thought it was his mind playing tricks on him, like it had done so many times before. Like when he was at school and would catch a quick whiff of the chimera’s spicy scent but he would be nowhere in sight. Or after a game, when he would follow the faint trail only for it to end abruptly, leaving him confused and his wolf agitated. So when he had strolled into his room and was hit with the deep smell of cloves, cinnamon, and wood chips all he could do was face plant on his bed and try to soak it all up before it faded away. His wolf had sighed in contentment and stopped trying to push his way to the surface, granting Liam a small break as he let his body relax for the first time in too long. 

He must have been have laid there comfortably for 20ish minutes when his wolf started pacing again, no longer satisfied with just Theo’s scent, and returned to pushing against his mind. Sighing, he decided to shower to try and ease the last of the tension and exhaustion from his body before the battle for control ultimately began again. Scott had warned him, told him it wouldn’t be easy and that he shouldn’t go through with it, but he refused to be the reason for anyone else’s pain. 

Theo was here. Standing right in front of him. His wolf was snarling and clawing at him from the inside, begging to be let free, begging to be near the only wolf/coyote who understood the dark in him. He busied himself getting dressed while he pushed his wolf down with every ounce of strength he had left. Theo didn’t make it easy questioning him, insulting him, and intentionally pushing his buttons. Of course he didn’t want to die! But he couldn’t stand letting anyone else die either. 

“We’ll fix this.” Theo said with such conviction that he almost had Liam convinced. If anyone had the ability to bring his wolf out it would be him. The only problem was, Liam didn’t know if he would be able to assure that the wolf would let him, the human side of him, come back. His wolf thrived on anger, violence, and pain and Liam had been depriving him of his freedom for months. But maybe, just maybe, Theo could help him. After all Theo had survived hell and was still in control of himself and animals. And then he watched as his possible salvation walked out, leaving him with only his thoughts and his fuming wolf. He pulled at the stands of hair at the base of his scalp, feeling the slight sting of pain and embraced it, letting it ground him. 

The only time he could let his wolf free was in his dreams so he let his body flop back and he closed his eyes. Taking deep breaths trying to catch the last of Theo’s scent as he slowly drifted off, skipping dinner for the fourth time this week. He was running through the woods, his wolf free and blissful. He let the all the smells run through him, god how he missed being able to scent everything around him. His muscles had no trace of tension or stiffness, only agile strength showed. He felt the animal howl to the sky with his newfound freedom. Only when someone howled back, he realized something was different. Usually it was only him in his dreams. He looked down at his hands and saw the razor sharp claws, ran his tongue against his fangs and tasted the metallic blood that remained against his lips, and then he finally looked down at the small pond in front of him and saw glowing eyes staring back at him. He wasn’t sleeping and worse… his wolf was in total control. 

He desperately tried to push his way to the surface but his wolf snarled at his attempt and took off running towards the other howl. Liam felt the wind whipping against his face and low branches from trees snagging against his exposed flesh fueling his wolf. His wolf finally stopped when he caught the scent of a somewhat familiar animal and turned on the path leading up to the lookout point. The person that his wolf found was Brett and he snarled at him. This was the kid that threw lacrosse balls at him in a zoo, the kid that got him kicked off the lacrosse team and expelled, the reason why he was bitten. He let out a vicious roar as he lunged towards his prey and felt his claws slice into skin and muscle. His wolf fully took over blocking him out and the next thing he knew he was waking up in his bed. He looked down at his body and all he saw was dried blood. “What have I done?” He asked in disbelief with hot tears spilling down his cheeks.

He ran to the bathroom, turned the shower to the hottest temperature possible, and sat on the tub floor in his boxers. He rocked back and forth under the spray from the shower as it washed the blood from his skin. The water started to burn him but he didn’t move, accepting this as his punishment. His wolf nowhere to found inside him, his restlessness happily gone from his recent purge, leaving Liam to deal with the bloody aftermath. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there rocking back and forth but the water had turned cold a while ago. He was shivering and his teeth were clacking together when he heard the bathroom door slam open. He just continued rocking with his knees pulled up to his chest staring blankly at the knobs in front of him. 

“Oh fucking hell.” He heard exclaimed but couldn’t bring himself to look at who it was. The water stopped beating against his skin but the chill was already set in his bones. He was lifted, floating through the air, he watched through a daze as he passed through the doorway to his bedroom and then was placed on his bed. Something wrapped around him and hands furiously rubbed up and down his arms trying to get him warm. 

He blinked at the wall across from him not actually seeing anything. “I killed him.” He whispered in utter horror. Something trailed down his face and since he was no longer in the shower it had to have been tears, “I k-killed him.” The arms never stopped moving, continuing their job to get him warm.

“Who?” The angry but terrified voice asked. He felt the arms stop rubbing his before he was wrapped in another blanket, this one covering his legs, and the arms returned moving just as before. 

He choked at the thought. Remembering the feeling of his claws ripping through flesh. “Brett.” He said flatly with no emotion. “I killed him.” He repeated again as he felt his own claws digging in to his sides.

“Fuck, Liam stop!” The person pulled at his hands. He barely felt the pain, he was numb. He swore he wouldn’t do this again. His claws were finally pulled free and both hands became shackled in one strong hand. Hair was suddenly being pushed out of his face and a warm hand held his face. “Liam look at me.” The person prodded. Liam had started to feel again, the numbness slowly dissipating. He continued to stare vacantly at the wall as a thumb stroked gently over his cheek in a soothing motion. 

He closed his eyes and then slowly opened them again seeing the objects in his room gradually come in to focus. The person beside him was still a blurry mess. “Liam!” The boy, definitely a guy’s voice, yelled at him. He moved his head to look at the person but still couldn’t make out who it was. “Come on little wolf, look at me… see me. I need you to come back to from wherever you are. Come back to me.” Liam blinked a few times trying to make out who it was. Ever so slowly features started to appear. The thumb continued its stroking on his cheek, and Liam finally allowed himself to pull in a deep breath. Theo. He realized and leaned into the older boy’s hand, finally being able to see his face.

“I killed him.” Liam murmured, his voice horse and thick with all of the emotion he had just been numb to. Theo released his wrists and brought his other hand up wiping up the tears that spilled out of his eyes. Theo shook his head.

“Liam… you know Brett was killed by hunters… what are you talking about?” Theo asked softly. He sat there while Theo searched his face for recognition that he was actually back with him, recalling the memory of how Brett and his sister died. And then he froze. Theo seemed startled and grabbed his face a little tighter scared he was going to slip back into the state he had just broken out of.

Liam looked up into Theo’s eyes, “But, if I didn’t kill him… then who did I kill?” He asked in absolute terror.


	3. We’ll Fix This, I’ll Fix This

Theo let his body hit the door hard and then slowly slid to the floor. His eyes never leaving the now sleeping boy on the bed in case he had to take action again. The room reeked of anxiety, desperation, tears, and blood making his head spin. He let himself close his eyes in an attempt to center himself as his head sank back against the door with a quiet thud. He could feel all of the puncture wounds from Liam’s claws gradually stitching themselves back together, at a slower rate than normal due to all the dark black pain currently swirling through his veins. Picking his heavy head back up he peered down at the countless holes that littered his shirt, arms, and hands. Watching the slow trickle of blood flow out of each one. Quietly gazing back at the now latent wolf, that had just as many claw marks on him from when Theo wasn’t able to grab Liam’s self-inflicting hands fast enough, he sighed deeply.

What had happened to him? Theo knew that the little wolf had anger problems, and maybe a few self-control issues, but he had never picked up on how tortured he actually was. Maybe the IED paired with being a wolf heightened all of his emotions and not just anger. Maybe Liam felt deeper than any of them did. But this was all something he didn’t quite understand; he didn’t do feelings. Theo was a logical creature. He was made that way… everything was either winning or losing, failure or success, life or death. There was no room for emotions in his life. Emotions created issues, emotions got you killed. Or at least that’s how he used to think until he had been reunited with his sister. When the ground opened up for the second time, letting him free, he couldn’t seem to stop himself from feeling. Feeling the smallest amount of something for person who freed him, the person who hated him the most. 

He shook his head as he glanced at the clock on Liam’s nightstand. The bright red numbers blurring in his eyes as he read 6:43 AM. He had spent the last three hours restraining and trying to keep Liam from slipping back in to the void state he had found him in. He was exhausted, but the sight of Liam rocking back and forth shivering under the freezing spray of the shower would forever be burned in his mind. The lifeless glaze that covered the vibrant blue he had come to find comforting, had scared the shit out of him. But it was the defeated, broken words and sobs that had really torn him to pieces. For three hours he listened as Liam choked on his own tears. For three hours he wrapped himself around him trying to keep Liam from clawing himself to death. For three hours, he watched, as the only person he felt a sense of duty to withered away into a broken person. 

When Liam had finally succumbed to sleep, after his raw throat and swollen eyes could give no more, Theo continued to rock him back and forth. When Liam would stir and mumble, he gently ran his hands through his hair trying to soothe him before he fully regained consciousness. Theo heard movement downstairs and instantly became nervous. He couldn’t let anyone wake Liam, the pup needed his rest. With a lot of effort, he slowly pushed off the floor and crept out of Liam’s room. Quietly making his way downstairs and into the kitchen where he followed the sweet floral scent that must belong to Liam’s mom. He heard the garage door close and a car start, making him exhale in relief and he spotted a note sitting on the counter. He peeked over and read:   
Liam, we heard you come in late. Way later than your curfew, we will have a discussion about that when we return from your father’s college reunion this weekend. Here’s some money for food and whatever else you may need. Good luck in the game on Friday baby! We’ll be cheering for you! Love – mom. 

Theo quickly pulled out his phone and dialed the number for the school. He pretended to be Liam’s dad and told them Liam would be out for the day because he wasn’t feeling well. He then shot a quick text to Deaton asking him for a meeting. He sluggishly trekked back up the stairs and resumed his position on the floor against Liam’s door. The black in his veins had faded to dark grey but the wounds were still semi-open. Between not sleeping and blood loss Theo was spent, so when he closed his eyes he wasn’t at all surprised when he drifted off to disturbing slumber. 

He could hear him but he couldn’t get to him. Liam was yelling and roaring but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t find him in the vacant hospital. Theeeeooooooo. No he couldn’t let her find him, he had to find Liam! He kicked open another exam room door but found nothing. Another roar echoed off the walls and he bolted towards the elevators. Theeooooooo. Shit she was catching up. He pushed the button over and over trying to make it arrive faster. The doors slid open and he went to step in, but not before his sister materialized in front of him and sliced through his chest. He coughed roughly choking on the blood that traveled through his organs. He could hear Liam whimpering but couldn’t move, stuck on his sisters arm, the whimper happened again and again – Theo bolted awake from his spot on the floor as Liam let out another pained cry. He shot up and immediately went to the bed and pushed his hand through the sweaty thick locks of Liam’s hair. 

“Shhhhh.” He whispered softly and watched as the beta relaxed again. He gingerly wiped the sleep from his eyes and shuddered at the thought of his dream. The two things he feared most had been combined, and there was nothing he could do. He felt so helpless, so out of control. He growled internally, he would never feel like that again he promised himself. His phone chose that moment to vibrate and he pulled it out seeing Deaton’s name flash across the brightly lit screen. Taking a seat on the other side of Liam’s bed, he opened the text and what he read had his heart jumping into his throat. Little busy right now, there was an animal attack in the woods last night. Trying to contain it before people panic. 

Theo blinked reading it again just to make sure he had read it correctly. He looked over to the unconscious wolf next to him as unease spread through his body. Quickly typing a response asking what had been attacked before he set his phone down and ran his fingers through Liam’s hair again, this time to calm his own nerves. Each second that ticked by seemed liked minutes and he increasingly got more anxious. When his phone finally vibrated he jumped from being so on edge. He let out the biggest sigh of relief when he read Deaton’s short response, Herd of deer. At least 5. He put his phone back down and took a deep breath to steady his shaky nerves. So Liam did kill something last night… just not a human thankfully. But that still didn’t explain why he saw Brett. 

Theo decided he needed to talk to Deaton before this happened again. He wasn’t sure that Liam would be able to make it if this happened again and he was absolutely sure that he couldn’t go through this again. He barely got him out of the void this time as was. Liam chose that moment to roll over and his arm flung across Theo’s legs keeping him there. He ignored the feeling of contentment his wolf and coyote pushed up through their bond making them growl at him. 

He wouldn’t allow himself to feel okay with anything that had happened no matter how good it made him feel. He conjured up the image of how he found Liam and his wolf and coyote snarled. Good, now back off he thought. Liam whined in his sleep again and Theo’s hand automatically went to his hair pushing through it soothingly. How could Scott let this happen? He should have paid closer attention; he shouldn’t have taken no for answer when Liam told him what he was doing. His blood started to boil at the thought of all of this suffering being avoided. Instead he had called Theo to check on him, he sent Theo to do his dirty work. Theo let a rumbled growl escape from his lips before he could contain it. Liam moved slightly at the sound and Theo kept his hand moving urging him to stay asleep. 

“We’ll fix this.” He whispered the same words he said the other day. “I’ll fix this.” He added before letting his eyes close as he sat with his back against the headboard, letting the soothing motions he made in Liam’s hair lull him back to sleep as well.


	4. Elephant In The Room

Liam’s eyes opened slowly and were met with the sunlight filtering through his window making him instantly shut them again at the brightness. His head was throbbing, it felt like a balloon that was too full and ready to explode. He whimpered slightly from the pain pounding through is head that was taking place behind his raw eyes. His eyes flew open, not caring about the brightness anymore, at the feeling of fingers tightening in his hair after the whine escaped his lips. Suddenly realizing that his pillow was actually someone’s jean clad thigh. He was too nervous to move in case he would alert the person that he was awake so he did the one thing he had been fighting against for so long. He called out for his wolf and the animal gratefully answered, happy to be called on for the first time in months, filling his nose with a familiar spicy scent that instantly made him relax and had the hammering behind his eyes lessen to a dull twinge. But the peace of mind was short lived. 

What was Theo doing in his room, let alone in his bed? Why was Liam using him as a pillow and why were Theo’s hands threaded in his hair? And then everything from the previous night slammed into him, effectively knocking the breath of him and leaving him groaning in agony. Beneath him, Theo jolted and quickly released the tight grip he had on his hair and started running his hands through it soothingly instead. Liam couldn’t contain the ragged breaths that were spilling from his mouth as he recalled waking up covered in blood, sitting on the shower floor for who knows how long, and Theo. 

“It’s okay.” Theo rasped, voice thick with exhaustion an overuse. 

Liam decided he needed to sit up no matter how much he ached and how good Theo’s hands in his hair felt. He shouldn’t be allowed to be comforted, not after what he did. The same power that allowed him to scent Theo also let another smell waft up through his nostrils and he froze. Blood. How was there still blood? He had washed it all off, scrubbed his skin raw until he was sure there was no more left. He looked down at his hands and saw small amounts of dried blood flaking around his nails and then looked over to Theo who was now watching him with wary eyes. He immediately noticed the holes in Theo’s shirt and the wounds covering his hands and arms that had yet to heal. Liam screwed his eyes shut for what felt like the 100th time as new emotions surged forward. Anger and misery pushed at him and he couldn’t help the growl that erupted from him. Theo’s hands were on him, not aggressively but as if they were trying to remind him where he was. Liam jumped off the bed.

“Don’t.” He pushed out and opened his eyes to see to the hurt look quickly flicker across Theo’s face before it was gone, hidden behind the chimera’s normal emotionless mask.

“Liam…” the older boy said cautiously as he stood up and walked around the bed towards him.

He growled in warning cutting Theo’s advancement off. “Please don’t. I hurt you.” He spoke as he took a step back trying to put more distance between them. At Theo’s confused look he nodded to Theo’s arms and ripped shirt. 

“I’ll heal.” Theo said tiredly as he continued coming towards him. Liam’s brow furrowed in awareness.

“Why haven’t you healed yet?” The wounds should have mended themselves no more than an hour after infliction. At his question, Theo looked away for a second before meeting his gaze again. But Liam didn’t miss the whirling black that pulsed in Theo’s veins on his neck when he turned away. He urgently closed the distance between them and grabbed Theo’s jaw, when Theo tried to back away and hide his neck, pushing his head to the side to see the inky black veins again making sure he wasn’t seeing things. 

Liam dropped his hold and spun around putting his head in his hands. If Theo still wasn’t healing and the evidence of all the pain he took was still visible he must have overexerted himself. “How much did you take?” He whispered sadly.

“Enough.” Theo said and Liam could almost see the shrug that accompanied the word even though he wasn’t looking at him. 

Liam glanced over at the clock on his nightstand and sighed once seeing that it was half passed noon. He started to move about his room with sluggish movements trying to find clean clothes to put on. “Ms. Martin is going to kill me. I wasn’t supposed to have any more absences this semester.” He continued looking for clothes, gradually getting irritated at his lack of finding any. He hadn’t even realized how frantic he had become until Theo’s hands were grabbing his wrists again making him stop. He was panting harshly and couldn’t make it stop.

“Breathe little wolf.” He lulled. “You’re excused today, I called and pretended to be your dad.” Theo said calmly. Liam let his shoulders sag and began taking deep inhalations in order to get his breathing under control. When he was finally calm he looked up into Theo’s eyes, a silent tear running down his face.

“What’s wrong with me?” He asked and he wouldn’t have been heard unless you had supernatural hearing.

“Nothing.” Theo squeezed his hands reassuringly. “You just have a bit of anxiety right now and that’s totally normal for a teenager.” He tried to lighten it with a small smile. He felt his hands start to shake in Theo’s sturdy ones. “You need to eat something.” Theo murmured.

He scowled at the patronizing tone in Theo’s voice. “I’m not hungry.” He shot back.

“Well that sucks ‘cause you’re eating.” Theo replied, back to the normal arrogant version of him. Liam sighed internally, he wasn’t sure how much more of soft caring Theo his brain and heart could handle right now, anymore and he might break down for good. He pulled on one of Liam’s wrists guiding them downstairs and pushed him in a stool at the kitchen bar before he started moving about the cabinets, looking for items that he would need to make whatever it was that he was making. They were both quiet for a while, Theo lost in his own head as he quickly whipped up omelets and toast and Liam just silently watching him. But the elephant in the room started to become too much for Liam and he just couldn’t ignore it anymore.

“So are we just not going to talk about it?” He probed as Theo flipped one pan of eggs before moving to the other. 

“Talk about what?” Theo replied nonchalantly as if he had no idea what Liam was referring to.

Fine if he wanted to play that game. “Oh I don’t know… me wolfing out and killing someone who is already dead but still being covered in blood, me having a mental breakdown, you finding me, me hurting you, me sleeping on top of you, you taking care of me… take your pick.” Liam said dryly. 

Theo dumped the omelets on two plates and tossed the toast on each as well before setting a plate down in front him. He continued to stand across the bar with his plate in his hand. He let out a deep sigh and shrugged. “For starters you didn’t kill anyone, just a couple of deer.” Liam let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding, a surge of relief flooded through him at the fact that he didn’t kill a living person. He waited for Theo to continue but all he got was a raised brow and a pointed fork to the steaming plate in front of him. Begrudgingly he took a bite to get Theo to keep talking but soon found that he couldn’t stop eating as the food tasted delicious. “Everyone has breakdowns Liam,” Theo finally spoke again, “maybe yours was more intense than a normal person but we won’t know why until we talk to Deaton.”

“We?” Liam paused shoveling food in his mouth so he could ask the question. Theo just shrugged again and went back to quietly eating his food. “And the rest of last night?”

Theo’s hazel eyes shot up and met his blue ones, something unreadable swirling in the depths. “That’s not important right now.” He said using the same words from the night when he had hidden in Liam’s closet. Liam rolled his eyes at his evasiveness.

“Okayyy then.” He said as he tucked the last bite of buttered toast in his mouth chewing it quickly as he did with the rest of the meal.

“I thought you weren’t hungry.” Theo snickered with his signature smirk. Liam narrowed his eyes at the boy across from him leisurely leaning against the counter.

“Where did you learn to cook?” With that question the smirk dropped and Theo snatched his empty plate from the counter and put both in the sink along with the pans and cutting board he had used.

“Had to earn my keep somehow.” He said lightly but Liam could hear the strain in his voice.

“Ahh and where have you been staying again?” Liam pushed as he stood up coming around the counter to stand next to Theo. The side eye Theo gave him was almost laughable. “Oh wait let me guess, it’s not important right now?” 

“Exactly.” He said with a smile and then moved to dry his hands on the towel hanging from the handle bar on the stove door. “So killer, what do you do for fun when you’re not saving Beacon Hills from beasts, recreating Bambi, and being hunted by psychos with guns?” Liam let out a little growl. “Too soon?” Theo asked sheepishly.

He nodded. “Maybe just a little.” Liam walked out of the kitchen and into the den firing up the game console before tossing a controller at Theo. “Hope you’re ready to lose bitch.” He joked playfully, appreciative that Theo was willing to put a lid on the almost over boiling pot that was currently his brain and emotions.

“Call me bitch again and your breakfast will be making a second appearance.” Theo countered as he caught the controller and sat down with his feet on Liam’s lap. Theo didn’t seem to notice the small contact but Liam couldn’t think about anything else. Waking up to Theo this morning had already been a lot for him, Theo had been taking care of him and Liam had pushed those thoughts deep down with the beast inside him hoping to hide his true feelings on the matter. Theo unnecessarily touching him now, it felt like something more making those feelings came barreling back up, and Liam’s heart started beating furiously. Theo pulled his feet away sitting up quickly.

“What’s wrong?” He asked cautiously as if he was scared that Liam was slipping back into his fragile state.

“Nothing.” Liam squeaked hoping Theo wouldn’t catch him in his lie. He couldn’t help feel a little empty at the loss of Theo’s contact, so when Theo returned his feet to their original position as he leaned back against the couch again Liam let out a small sigh of relief. “Alright here we go bi- oof.” Liam’s taunting was cut off with a swift kick to the stomach and he looked over to a grinning Theo.

“Easy, little wolf. Wouldn’t want you to waste all the food I just made.” Liam blushed at the pet name Theo had called him and turned his head up to the tv. Easily falling back into their old familiar banter, he realized just how much he missed their strange friendship.


	5. The Power Of Touch

Theo looked over at a peaceful Liam on the other end of the couch. He had fallen asleep a little while ago during some action movie that he didn’t know the name of nor care to. He had been too lost in his thoughts as Liam placed his hand on his ankle, and idly rubbed his thumb back and forth over the skin peeking out between his pants and socks until he fell asleep, not understanding the effect it had on Theo.

Although he would never admit it out loud he had missed Liam, and if that thought wasn’t enough to scare him, his odd craving to be somehow touching the little beta was. When they were touching all of the world with its constant noise seemed to quiet and fade away making it easier to breathe. He thought back to the previous night, how his gentle touch lulled Liam back to sleep and now how Liam’s hand on his shin made him feel so comfortable. For the first time in a long time he felt he was in the right place.

Ripped out of his reverie by the sudden vibrating in his pocket, Theo closed his eyes letting Liam leave his sight for the first time in hours. He sighed and reached to down to pull out his phone, pursing his lips at the name on the illuminated screen.

“What do you need Nolan?”

“Jeez, what crawled up your ass and died.” The boy joked and added a small snort.

He growled. “Nolan.”

“Alright, alright. Damn. You haven’t come home for a couple nights, just wanted to make sure you were still alive.” Theo could see the eye roll Nolan was giving him in his head. He did it often whenever Theo was cranky and was over his friend’s attitude.

Liam stirred. “I’m alive, just had to take care of something.” He reached over with his free hand and caressed Liam’s ankle, the same way his had been touched earlier, watching as Liam settled back to sleep throwing his arm around Theo’s legs.

“Also, I heard through one of my channels that a group of hunters is camping out in the tunnels.” Theo almost didn’t catch it, too focused on watching Liam’s slow breaths make his chest rise and fall.

“WHAT?!” He whisper-yelled sitting up when the words registered in his brain. Liam grumbled and turned over facing the back of the couch and his arm no longer holding his legs in place. He stood up briskly, the vulgar noise from the world returning, and began to pace furiously. “How many?”

“I’m not sure… could be anywhere from 2-6.” Theo growled again. “I take that as you’re not coming home again?” Nolan asked. Theo grunted before he ended the call.

He was grateful for Nolan, apart from Liam he was the only positive human interaction he had since he came back, and he didn’t mean to be so harsh with him. The kid had taken in him after the hospital to say thanks for helping Gabe and also to say sorry for causing so many problems. Theo only meant to stay there for a couple nights to get some solid sleep before returning to his truck. But somehow Nolan had become like a kid brother, annoying, but familiar. So Theo had taken up a partial residence in Nolan’s guest room. Staying over occasionally to catch up on sleep, eat a hot meal, and feel like a somewhat normal teenager when he kicked Nolan’s ass at their favorite Halo game.

He glanced over at his, yes his, his wolf growled from deep within him, baby wolf sound asleep on the couch and he felt himself start to get angry. With Liam being so vulnerable at the moment and the older pack members away, he couldn’t let those hunters get anywhere near the few pack members that were left. They were all too young, too raw… they were all puppies in a big dog park not ready for the muscle and experience barreling towards them.

Theo pulled at the hair that had fallen into his eyes during his pacing. He gave one last withering look at the puppy that had anchored him after his return from hell. He had to keep them safe, he had to keep HIM safe, or else he feared there would be no humanity left in him. He brushed his fingertips over Liam’s hair and then walked out the front door towards the people threatening what was his with amber eyes.

Two days of no sleep and endless fighting had taken its toll on Theo. It was evident in his sluggish movements as he fought against the last remaining hunter in the tunnels. He had found their encampment in a very familiar room, the old Dread Doctor’s headquarters. It had been fitting, he thought with a smirk. Both groups were monsters and both groups would be marked down at failing in their attempt to take over Beacon Hills. But what the hunters failed to realize was that Theo was a monster too. This was his environment, his home. He thrived in the darkness for this was where the animals inside him were born and where they came alive.

Theo slowly picked them off making the group smaller and more manageable to handle by himself. He got the first two when they decided to step out for a smoke, idiots. Unfortunately, that put the remaining group of 4 on high alert when their friends didn’t return and they rarely separated. He managed to snag one from the back when they finally left their secluded room as they crept around the tunnels trying to locate him.

He was able to grab one more when he dropped from rafters in the ceiling after watching them circle the same spot three times, clearly lost. Who goes in to something before mapping it out? He just had two left but these two seemed to know a little bit more than the others. Constantly spraying a mist of some type of wolfsbane in the air making him have to keep his distance, he resumed his position in the ceiling so he could watch them more closely.

“Who sent you?” His voice full of his animal growled out, echoing off the walls and pipes. The two hunters turned trying to find the direction it came from. After not being able to see him one called out a reply.

“Monroe. She has a message for the McCall pack.” Theo snarled, the sound eerily filling the tunnels. “She wants them to know that she will never stop. That she will come for you.” The hunter finished.

Theo watched intently as they continued their slow path through the damp passageways waiting not so patiently for an opportunity to attack. Finally, after what seemed like hours, one presented itself. The cans of the offending wolfsbane spray seemed to run out of juice. He paused for a moment before dropping down making sure that the poison was truly gone from the air. When he was sure, he slipped off the dirty ledge landing with little to no sound and pressed himself against a wall in the shadows.

He listened closely as the two sets of footsteps got closer and closer, he could smell their sweat and anxiety which he let wash over him fueling the animals within. The first one passed by and he jumped out landing a swift blow to the back of his head effectively knocking him out. He turned to face the last hunter and was met with a gun in his face. At the last second he pushed the barrel up before a shot was fired hitting the ceiling instead of his skull like intended. He roared in the man’s face.

He ripped the gun out of his hand and threw it down the hallway. The two of them engaged in tired hand to hand combat. Punching, kicking, some clawing. Both of them showing signs of fatigue from the hours spent awake and on edge. Theo finally got the upper hand and had his hand wrapped around the man’s throat cutting off his oxygen supply. He wasn’t going to kill him; he knew his newly discovered anchor would be upset if there was more blood on his hands. He was just going to make him pass out, but his control slipped when a small knife was plunged into his leg. His hand tightened on the throat and hear heard the heartbeat slow signaling the man was out. Theo almost didn’t let go, the darkness inside him threatening to take over.

His phone vibrated snapping him out of his daze and he released the hunter’s throat. He sat back against a wall and pulled his phone out seeing Nolan’s name flash across the screen. He ignored the call and reached down to the blade sticking out of his thigh, and ripped it out with a loud growl. Noticing the burn that started to lick across his veins and the slight yellow liquid on the knife mixed with blood he knew he had been poisoned. He frantically sat up and searched the knocked out man for a lighter or any source of flame. Finding one, he immediately flicked it on and thrust it towards the open wound in his flesh, burning away the wolfsbane that remained.

He gasped and sputtered at the pain from his burning skin when his phone went off again.

“WHAT!?” He snarled into the phone.

“Theo… I don’t know what to do… he just… oh god…” Theo heard a loud growl on the other end accompanied by a crash.

“Nolan what is it?” He asked hurriedly through clenched teeth from the pain.

“It’s Liam… he’s lost it. No one can get him to calm down.” Nolan’s worried voice had Theo standing despite his angry wound yelling at him not to.

“Where are you?”

“School. The locker room.” Nolan said sounding far away. “Liam dude, it’s me. It’s okay.” Liam snarled and another crash came through the phone.

“Nolan listen to me.” Theo yelled as he stumbled his way towards the tunnel exit. “NOLAN!”

A few seconds went by. “Yeah?”

“Don’t go near him! He doesn’t know it’s you. He thinks you’re someone else and he will hurt you.” Theo’s wound started to stitch itself together and he was running to his truck.

“What do I do?” Nolan asked.

Theo started his truck and peeled out of the empty lot towards the school, definitely going over the speed limit. “Turn the showers on cold and get him to go in there. I’m on my way. BE CAREFUL.”

And then the line went dead. Theo thanked his stars that Nolan had begged him to teach him how to defend himself. Not that it would help against a fully wolfed out Liam, but at least he would be able to stall him until Theo got there. He shot off a quick text to Parrish about the hunters and then pushed the pedal to the floor. Theo wasn’t even sure he turned his truck off before he was out of the cab and sprinting as fast as his tired body would take him into the school and towards the locker rooms.

He burst through the door and turned the corner quickly but immediately freezing at the sight in front of him. Nolan was sitting on the edge of the shower floor looking lost as Liam was in the same position he had found him in the other night. The scent of blood hit his nose and even though Liam was rocking back and forth quickly, Theo could see the holes his claws had left on his body.

He slowly walked over to him and tried to pull Liam’s hands away from the bloody marks. Liam’s cold eyes flashed yellow at him and he snarled, showing that his wolf was still close to the surface, but then he relaxed slightly as Theo tightened his grip and successfully put his hands to the side. Theo moved his hands to Liam’s face and pushed the soaked hair away, allowing his thumbs to sweep over the cold damp cheeks. One of Liam’s hands snapped up to his wrist and claws dug in making Theo wince.

“It’s me baby wolf.” He said trying to sound calming. “Come back to me.” He whispered.


	6. For You or For Me?

Liam knew it was Theo that was touching him, but he couldn’t see in front of him. He didn’t mean to hurt him when he grabbed his wrist, but his wolf was agitated and confused. His wolf didn’t understand why Theo’s scent was coming from two people in the room with him. There was Theo’s strong spicy scent and then a different scent that was mixed with Theo’s. That’s why he had lost control, his wolf wanted to be around the comforting chimera he felt attached to, but when he discovered it wasn’t Theo but rather two scents mixed together he got angry. REALLY angry. He thought it was a trick in order to lure him in a trap of some sort, were the hunters back? So that is why his wolf wouldn’t let Liam return, he was trying to protect him from whatever the threat was.

“It’s me baby wolf.” The strong smelling Theo said. “Come back to me.” He whispered. His wolf lessened his tight grip but still did not let Liam to the surface just yet. _You idiot it’s Theo let me come back_. He said to the animal in charge which earned him a low growl in return. His wolf noticed movement behind Theo and recognized the mixed Theo scent. He let out a menacing growl and dug his claws back into the hand touching him.

“Nolan. Don’t. Move.” Theo’s voice said sounding extremely angry and somewhat in pain. The edge in Theo’s voice further aggravated his wolf, heightening all of his senses. Why was his, yes his, chimera talking to the threat and WHAT IN THE HELL was that awful musky chemical smell? And then it hit him and his animal, blood. Theo’s blood. His wolf lost it, shot to his feet, and let out a pained howl.

“Nolan run.” The person touching him warned before pushing his body against his wet one and pinning him against a wall.

Theo’s hurt. Threat. Blood. Why can’t we move? Theo. Blood. BLOOD. His wolf snarled and Liam didn’t fight him. Whoever hurt Theo was about to get what they deserved, so for once, he sat back quietly and let his wolf take the reins.

“Little wolf I don’t want to hurt you. Please stop fighting me.” Strong scented Theo’s defeated voice echoed in his ears.

“Someone hurt you.” The animalistic voice boomed.

“Not important. Liam come back.” The person clipped. The wolf growled at the dominant order directed at him and fought against the hold he had on him. He ended up flipping them so that now the other wolf’s back was against the wall. He bent his head forward and ran his nose up the column of the throat in front of him, inhaling deeply. It was Theo, the real Theo.

His wolf let Theo flip them again, now more comfortable with having his back against the wall knowing that this person was not a threat to him or Liam. “Someone hurt you.” They repeated, this time it was a mix of both of their voices, his wolf calming and letting him surface with the feel of Theo near him… touching him.

Theo leaned his forehead against his. “Please, baby wolf. I… I need you.” With a huff his wolf departed but sat tentatively close to the edge in case anymore threats appeared.

“Why were you in the tunnels?” Liam’s voice rasped, rough from his animal’s use. Theo sighed in relief, the puff of breath brushing warmly against his lips, at hearing his voice instead of his wolf’s.

“Not-” Theo started but Liam cut him off.

“Theo, so help me god if you say the word important. My wolf will come back; he’s still pissed from being tricked by your scent.” Liam warned.

Theo pulled back to look him in the eyes. “Tricked by my scent?” He asked tiredly and that’s when Liam noticed how rough he looked. He was covered in dirt and grime, had large bags under his eyes indicating that he hadn’t slept in a while, and there was dried blood on his face from a now healed split lip. Liam pushed him back a little further so he could survey the rest of him and that’s when he noticed the open wound on his leg.

He or his wolf growled, not sure which one made it happen because they were both equally angry at the sight of pretty badly injured Theo.

“I’m fine.” Theo rumbled nudging his chin up and looking into his amber eyes. “Tricked by my scent?” He repeated the question again narrowing his eyes this time.

“Don’t change the subject.” Liam narrowed his eyes in return. Leave it to them to fight about something while they were both in no mental or physical shape to do anything other than pass out.

Theo scowled. “Ran in to some hunters, got stabbed. Now explain.”

“My wolf caught your scent and wanted to find you, only when he realized that it was someone else’s mixed with yours he got angry.” Liam’s eyes flashed again as his wolf remembered the distinct moment he noticed. “And then it was like the Brett thing, only this time it was Lori. She was taunting me for letting Brett die.” He added sadly, so quiet he almost didn’t hear it himself. “He was about to pounce when the cold water hit him and snapped him out of the bloodlust but he wouldn’t let me come back because he thought I was in danger. Which only got worse when your scent was strong all of a sudden but the person mixed with your scent was still near.”

He hadn’t noticed that his head had dropped and was resting on Theo’s shoulder until it sprang up, worry radiating through his eyes. “I didn’t hurt anyone this time did I?”

Theo opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by another voice, making both boys growl in his direction. “No, everyone was gone by the time you wolfed out. I have a small scratch but it will heal eventually.”

“I told you to run!” Theo snarled. Both of them had failed to realize he was still there, so content with being close to each other again. Nolan’s scent hit him in that moment and it had his wolf howling.

“It’s you!” Liam said dropping his fisted hands from Theo’s shirt. “Why do you smell like Theo?” He asked taking a step closer to Nolan and tilting his head to the side as he sniffed the air again.

Theo wrapped his arms around him from behind, halting his slow stalk towards his friend, probably thinking he was going to lose control again. But he wouldn’t, not with Theo so close to keep his wolf calm. “Because he’s wearing my shirt.” Theo said icily and Liam couldn’t contain the snarl that left his throat.

Nolan put his hands up in mock surrender. “Hey mom forgot to do the laundry and your clothes were the only clean ones left. Although, this shirt is quite nice and you may not be getting it back.” Nolan winced at the two low growls that drifted his way.

“Why is he wearing your shirt?” Liam questioned as he pulled at hold Theo had on him, trying to turn around and face him.

“I swear we just talked about this.” Nolan said sarcastically causing Liam to huff irritably.

“Nolan, not helping.” Theo replied as he struggled to keep Liam in his arms and away from the sarcastic asshole that was his co-captain.

“WHY?” Liam yelled, tightly gripping the arms wrapped around him threatening with his claws to inflict pain.

Theo sighed and leaned his forehead against the back of Liam’s neck. “Because I live with him.” Liam stopped struggling but remained stiff in Theo’s arms. “He and his mom kind of adopted me after the hospital fight.” Liam didn’t mean to but he couldn’t help but let the wave of hurt flow through him. Why hadn’t he thought of that? Theo had done so much to help him and yet after the hospital he hadn’t even asked what Theo would do, where he would go.

Nolan must have noticed Liam’s solemn expression and Theo’s relentless embrace and realized that they needed some time alone. “I’m assuming you won’t be coming home again tonight,” Liam felt Theo’s head pull up and the silent nod he gave, “But you should come home tomorrow… even if it’s just for dinner… mom is worried about you.” With that, he turned and exited the locker room like Theo had told him to do a while ago.

How long they stood there, with Theo wrapped around him pinning his arms to his sides and both taking in shaky tired breaths, Liam wasn’t sure. Theo was the first to move, slowly detangling himself and stepping away to turn the showers off that he had forgotten were still running.

Theo stepped around him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Come on little wolf, I think it’s time we go to see Deaton.” He managed to get out before he gave way to a nasty coughing fit. The scent of fresh blood hit the air and Liam snapped his weary eyes down the the blackish blood trickling out of Theo’s stab wound.

“Yeah, but for you or for me?” Liam asked, concern heavily lacing his voice as he brought his eyes up to look in the dull hazels staring down at him.


	7. Hot Water and Thank Yous

“Ow.” Theo stated dryly as Deaton cut open his leg for the fifth time.

Deaton winced. “Sorry, you’re healing faster than I can work.” He explained before returning his attention to the open wound and pulled out another crystalized piece of wolfbane. “Should only be a couple more…” Theo cringed as the medical pliers dug past his skin and in to the muscle, coming into contact with a shard that was lodged in there pretty good.

“You know this wouldn’t have happened if you would have just brought me with you instead of sneaking off while I was sleeping.” Liam commented annoyingly from across the room where he was glancing through a veterinary magazine.

Theo huffed as Deaton pulled at the sliver slowly. “Don’t. Start.” He pushed out through clenched teeth. “You know why I couldn’t.” Theo removed his eyes from what was happening to his leg briefly to look at Liam only to see the defeated look cross his face as his shoulders slumped a little.

He was about to say something to soften the blow he just delivered but before he could open his mouth the fragment of hard yellow wolfsbane was ripped out of his muscle. Accidently nicking an artery in the process, making blood spurt everywhere. Theo growled and screwed his eyes shut as he focused on the part of his body that needed healing. He felt his blood pumping double time through his veins trying to make up for the blood currently spilling out of him. But with his focused attention he soon felt the slight tingle of tissue rebuilding and snapping back in to place good as new.

“OW.” He repeated with a little more force this time upon opening his eyes to find Deaton twisting the piece around in the light examining it.

“Mind if I keep this? I want to find out why this strain is crystalizing.” The emissary questioned, not exactly expecting an answer.

Theo being Theo couldn’t help himself from replying sarcastically even though he was drained, dirty, and in pain. “Oh man really? I was going to make a necklace out of it.” He fake whined. He went to slide off the table only to sway a bit from the blood loss and exhaustion. Liam was at his side in an instant placing a steadying hand behind his back and the other on his shoulder.

He looked over to Liam’s frowning face and couldn’t stop the warm feeling that spread through him at seeing Liam’s concern… for him. Of course Nolan and his mom had showed him empathy, and had been working on teaching Theo how to do emotions, but something felt different when it came to Liam. It always felt different.

He smiled lightly though the dizziness, “I’m fine.” But Liam didn’t let go, just kept looking at him with concerned eyes. “Liam I’m fine and unless you plan on coming to the bathroom with me….” He watched the blush spread up Liam’s neck and dusting across his cheeks as he immediately released the tight grip he had on Theo.

Theo felt the loss of Liam’s touch immediately, exactly how he did when they were at Liam’s house. He hadn’t noticed how loud everything was until Liam’s hands were on him, and now that they were gone again the noise had returned.

He made his way to the bathroom, each step becoming harder than the last. Each step, he realized, taking him farther away from the one thing he wanted to be near. He quietly shut the door to the small side room and rested his hands on each side of the sink before slowly dragging his eyes up to the reflective glass in front of him. He sighed at his reflection.

His longish brown hair was matted with grime and sweat. His face looked like it had gone nine rounds with a bloody mud puddle that had somehow leaked down his neck and disappeared in to his shirt. He yanked a few paper towels from the dispenser and wet them before he began to scrub as hard as he could. Sadly, a whore’s bath was not what he needed so the dirt was just spreading around instead of coming off. A knock at the door alerted him to someone else’s presence, too lost in his own mind and the constant clatter that had accompanied him upon his return from hell to have noticed the heartbeat.

Opening the door, he found Deaton holding a small pile of clothes. “These are Scott’s. He keeps a spare pair here just in case. There’s a small shower through that door, it’s not much but it’s functional.” Theo accepted the clothes and followed Deaton’s pointing hand to the door across from the room he was in now.

Once in the small room, more like closet that held a shower, Theo pealed the wet grimy clothes from his body and dropped them in a raggedy pile on the floor. As much as Nolan’s mom was a miracle worker, he seriously doubted she’d be able to bring these ones back.

The steam from the hot spray had started to fill the tiny room and Theo took that as a sign to get in. He hissed as the heated water washed over his skin and soothed his aching muscles. He ran his hands through his knotty hair trying to comb out the matted patches and remove the multiple days’ worth of buildup. Next he dragged his fingers roughly over his face, scrubbing away at the sticky substance that seemed to want to stay attached to his skin.

He spent forty-five minutes in the shower, only deciding it was time to get out when his skin was and angry pink and his fingers were pruned. At the bottom of the fresh clothes was a little towel, probably used for animals, but Theo had no problem putting it to use and drying off completely. He threw on Scott’s clothes, the shirt was a bit tight but the pants fit fine, and exited the cramped room heading towards the back where he knew Deaton and Liam were waiting.

As soon as he entered the room a small growl bounced off the walls making his head snap towards the offending sound.

“What now?” He asked tiredly.

Liam looked a little shocked at his outburst and a light blush once again covered his face. “Nothing. I… uh... my wolf. He’s just tired.” Theo knew he was lying but decided to just ignore it for the sake of his overtired brain.

“Well it’s good that you’re letting him back in.” Deaton commented while leaning back against some cabinets.

Liam’s head dropped. “He’s not really giving me much of a choice anymore. He’s not talking to me and he’s just waiting to take control again… he’s allowing me to be here.”

Theo exchanged a look with Deaton. This is what they all feared. This is why Scott had called him. Liam’s wolf was turning feral and if they didn’t find a way to link the two of them again… Liam might be lost forever if his wolf got tired of being latent.

“Liam I want you to come back on Saturday. There’s a few things I need to get before I can try to make contact with your wolf. Until then, I need you to try and stay away from anything that may be a trigger for him.” Deaton said methodically. Liam nodded and Theo started to feel slightly uneasy. How did Deaton plan on contacting Liam’s wolf without having him go into blackout mode like he had the past 2 times?

Then a thought popped in to his head. “That means no lacrosse game Liam.”

“What?!” Liam yelled.

“No lacrosse, it could set you off.” Theo continued.

“Theo’s right, the aggression and anger could call your wolf to the surface.” Deaton agreed. Liam pouted in the corner with his arms crossed over his chest. He knew they were right but Theo could tell he was seriously pissed.

“Okay, now that that’s all settled if you two wouldn’t mind, I haven’t slept in days and I am about to fall over.” He sighed. “See you Saturday.” He said to Deaton as he made his way towards the back doors where his truck had been parked. Liam followed closely on his heels.

The drive home was silent apart from the occasional huff Liam let out. But quite frankly, Theo was too tired to ask his annoying little wolf what had his tail in a twist so he just let him sulk in silence. They silently marched up to Liam’s room, both forgoing the argument of Theo’s sleeping arrangements, both too tired to do anything but crash on Liam’s bed.

Theo was about to do just that when Liam grabbed his arm. “You’re not getting in my bed like that.”

“Like what Liam.” Theo growled out, way passed his point of being nice.

“Smelling like Scott.” Liam said plainly. Ahhh so this is why he growled earlier.

“Are you kidding me, he’s YOUR alpha. What’s wrong with his scent?” Theo retorted incredulously.

Liam’s face twisted to one that literally said “Seriously? Are you that dumb?” before he began talking. “Are you trying to set my wolf off? Do you not remember the locker room situation that WE JUST WENT THROUGH, all because Nolan was wearing your shirt?”

“Jesus Christ.” Theo murmured angrily but started to strip anyways. Liam moved to his overflowing closet and tossed him a pair of sweats that Theo then tugged on before face planting on the bed. Liam joined shortly after and laid on his back.

Theo was just on the edge of sleep when he heard Liam whisper “Thank you.” But he was too tired to reply so he didn’t move or speak. That’s when he felt Liam turn on his side and the light caress of fingers through his hair.

Liam whispered again, “Thank you for coming back.” But the incredible feeling of his hair being played with lulled Theo to sleep before he could muster the strength to respond.


	8. Returning The Favor

Liam was elbowed hard, quickly ending his peaceful sleep.

He went to roll over, forgetting that there was another person in his bed until he realized that he couldn’t move. His left arm was asleep from being trapped under his head at a weird angle and his right arm was wrapped around a too warm body, currently in a vice like grip that had two sets of claws. As if that wasn’t enough, his right leg was tangled in between two strong thighs that kept twitching like a dog's did when it was dreaming of running. He would have tried to look at who he was spooning but his face was buried in the back of the person’s neck, a hairs length away from being able to kiss the skin there. All of his senses being taken away from him, he called on his wolf to give him the power of scent.

Theo, anxiety, fear, pain, and profound sadness bloomed in his nose almost choking him from the severity of it all. If that wasn’t enough to scare Liam, then the sound of Theo crying definitely was.

A broken sob escaped his throat before his claws dug in to Liam’s skin making him hiss in pain. “No, no please, Tara.” Theo shuffled further back against him, if that was even possible. “I’m sorry,” he cried out, “I’m sorry just please don’t-” but his next words were cut off by a nasty sound. Liam was petrified. He laid there, locked around Theo, not understanding what was happening. And then Theo whined, it wasn’t a human whine, it was the sound of his animals. A low agonizing sound that made Liam shudder and his wolf growl, ready to take on whatever caused the pained moan.

“Theo…” He whispered hoping to wake up the boy in front of him. “Theo, wake up.” There was no answer, only another anguished whine filled the silence.

Liam pulled his legs out from between Theo’s and jerked his numb arm from under his head, trying to use it to push up over Theo, but it slipped a few times before he was successful.

“Theo.” He said louder but still softly now that he was kneeling next to the bed in front of him, right arm still in Theo’s clawed grip. The whimpering began again as Theo tried to reason with Tara and then the same choked sound followed by nasty coughing and gurgling happened making Liam jump into action. He remembered how it felt when Theo ran his fingers through his hair, so with his still tingling left arm he carefully brought his hand up to Theo’s sweaty head.

The second the silky strands were between his fingers and he was pulling lightly at them, the noises coming out of Theo stopped. Liam took that as a good sign and continued a slow lazy pattern sometimes dragging his nails over the scalp in a soothing manner. He did that for a while until Theo started trembling as his sweat began to dry.

Liam gently pulled his bloody arm from the now human fingers and stood as he pealed the damp sheets away from Theo’s body. Grabbing the fuzzy blanket at the foot of the bed that he never used, because werewolves run hotter than the average human, he quickly unfolded it and threw it on top of the shivering chimera as he tried to wake him up again.

“Theo please wake up.” He called out lightly, putting his hand back in Theo’s hair. “Theo, come on, wake up.”

“S-s-so c-c-c-cold T-Tara. The w-water’s so c-cold.” His teeth clattered. Fuck, he was still in the dream, he wasn’t cold from his sweat drying.

“Theo!” Liam yelled with a little more force. “Theo wake up!”

“No, no, Liam g-go.” Theo started tossing on the bed, tangling in the blankets again. “D-don’t try to st-st-stop her, she’ll h-h-hurt you.” And then the choking sound he made earlier was back and Liam couldn’t take it anymore. His wolf howled, the loud kind that raised the hair on the back of your neck, the kind that signaled your location to the pack. Theo bolted up on the bed and then was across the room in a flash sitting in the corner with his arms wrapped around his legs and dull flat eyes staring blankly in the dark room.

Liam tried to walk closer to him but Theo snarled at him. He had no idea what to do, is this how he looked when Theo had found him? So devoid of life? So cold? God he never wanted to see Theo like this again. His wolf was angrily pacing back and forth within him, on edge, not happy that Theo and his animals had forbidden him to come near. He tried to get closer again to appease his wolf but received the same reaction, complete with eye change, canines, and claws.

Liam felt helpless and his wolf was about to push to the surface, ready to take control of him AND the unruly Theo in front him. Suddenly an idea popped into his head and he dove towards his discarded jeans from before he went to bed and reached for his phone that was still in the back pocket.

He dialed the only person that might know how to help, suppressing the growl from his wolf at the thought that someone else knew how to handle Theo better than them. The call went unanswered so he tried two more times when finally, the person answered.

“What?” Nolan yelled groggily.

“Nolan there’s something wrong with Theo and I don’t know what to do!” He rushed.

“What do you mean there’s something wrong with him?” Nolan replied immediately sounding more awake.

“He was having a nightmare, and then he was shaking and I got scared so I woke him up. Now he’s curled in a ball and every time I try to get near him he growls and goes half wolf on me.” He said sadly into the phone.

Nolan sighed sounding pained. “You shouldn’t have woken him up. As shitty as it is to watch him go through it, it’s worse for him if you wake him up. He doesn’t know if you’re real or in his dream.”

“I didn’t know!” He cried.

“This is why I wanted him to come home! They’re always more powerful when he’s tired or stressed.” Nolan sounded like a disappointed dad, and he didn’t know why but it really pissed Liam off.

“Tell me how to help to him.” Liam growled as he tried to step closer to Theo’s shaking body only to be denied again.

“I-I don’t know dude; he’s never even let me in the same room with him when he’s like that, let alone get as close as you are right now. You just have to let him come back to reality on his own. It might take a while, especially since you woke him up from a bad one.” Nolan said sounding defeated and worried.

“That’s not good enough.” Liam growled and he heard Nolan call out his name but ended the call anyways.

He threw his phone back towards his bed and walked as close as Theo would let him until he growled at him so he sat down. After a few minutes he scooched closer, earning another warning snarl, but Theo made no move to attack him. He went to move again but this time Theo took a swipe at him.

He sat utterly still, not wanting to set Theo off completely. “Theo… it’s me. It’s Liam.” Cold blank eyes stared back at him, unmoving. The chimera was still shaking and now that Liam was closer he could see that there were tears streaming down his face. “Oh Theo.” He whispered, seeing the normally confident boy in front of him looking so vulnerable made something inside of him break.

He launched himself at Theo, flattening Theo’s legs and sitting them, as he wrapped his arms around him tightly trying to stop the ornery chimera under him from cutting him open with his claws. Theo fought with everything he had in him, and Liam had to give it to him he was pretty strong, but Liam embraced his inner animal’s strength and became stronger effectively pinning Theo’s arms to his sides.

“Theo stop!” He bellowed. The chimera’s amber eyes snapped up to his and he roared angrily. “Theo it’s me, it’s me!”

But Theo couldn’t hear him, because it wasn’t Theo staring back at him. While he sat on top of the boy that had somehow broken through to his wolf when he was locked inside his own body, struggling to keep him from clawing him to death, a quiet whisper from his wolf startled him.

 _Submit._ What? _Submit to him, he thinks you’re a threat._ You’d let me roll over? _For him, only for him._

Liam listened, and for the first time ever, he didn’t ignore his wolf’s suggestion. He slowly let go of his tight grip on Theo’s arms and quickly found himself slammed on his back with a snarly Theo on top of him. Theo roared in his face and gripped his throat roughly.

“Theo.” He said softly although it was getting harder to breathe. He reached up and lightly cupped his cheek, he pulled a tight breath in, “Please come back.” He moved his hand up further pushing his fingers into the locks spilling on to Theo’s forehead. Claws dipped into the skin at his neck and he winced but kept his hand moving through Theo’s hair until he reached the back and then started over again.

“It’s okay Theo.” He whispered as he dropped his hand and turned his head to the side displaying his neck fully in a sign of submission. Theo’s canine’s dropped once again after looking down at the exposed flesh Liam had offered him. Liam started to get nervous but his wolf whispered to him again. _Trust me._

So he sighed and relaxed fully beneath Theo’s predatory gaze. He forced himself not to stiffen when Theo removed his choke hold and leaned down to lightly run his nose along the column of his throat. And again had to keep himself still when Theo’s nose brushed behind his ear. But he couldn’t stop himself from tensing when he felt something warm and wet slide across the junction between his neck and shoulder. His eyes fluttered closed as the tongue flicked against his skin again, this time over the holes that Theo’s claws had made, and he gasped at the sharp tingle that ran through his body making his wolf hum in approval. Then suddenly, too soon in his opinion, Theo’s face was gone and he was looking up in to confused hazel eyes.

“Liam?” Theo asked shakily.


	9. I Came Back For You

He knew it wasn’t hell. It didn’t smell like hell, it wasn’t as cold as hell, and if it was hell he wouldn’t be able to defend himself how he had been. But that didn’t stop him from attacking the Liam look alike in front of him. Maybe this was just another one of Tara’s tricks to get close to him, to really do some damage. She had finally figured out that he didn’t care if she kept taking her heart back… be he did care if someone else was there doing the job for her. That someone being the boy that kept trying to step closer to him. He continued growling hoping it would be enough to scare the boy away and it seemed to work until he was sitting on the floor scooting closer and closer.

He took a swipe at him when the beta or Tara or whoever it was got too close for comfort. He hated that his heart and mind had finally caught up with one another. Hated that Liam wasn’t just in his nightmares anymore, he WAS the nightmare but only because Theo cared for him in a way he had never cared about anyone else. He felt the tears slip down his cheeks, but paid them no mind, as they were just a mental reaction that he had no control over. The Dread Doctors had taught him that, tears meant nothing, they were only produced as a defense mechanism for the body, usually alluring others into thinking that you cared or felt.

And then he was being pinned down. The person sat on his legs keeping him from getting away and tightly pressed his arms into his sides taking away his ability to fight back. He tried, he tried as hard as he could to claw his way to freedom but had no luck. That’s when the panic set in and he began to flail desperately. He started to get angry, his animals going into fight mode. Finally, there was a break in the hold and Theo took advantage of it, quickly flipping the person on their back and wrapping his clawed hand around their throat roughly.

The boy tried talking to him, his gravelly voice sounding a lot like Liam’s but Theo had to be sure before he let up. Almost as if the beta beneath him heard his thoughts, he turned his head to the side offering his neck in submission. Trusting his smell over any of his other senses, another perk from living with the Dread Doctors, he quickly leaned down and ran his nose along the pulse point and up past the soft ear into thick hair inhaling heavily all the way up. He closed his eyes as the scent of pine needles and mint washed over him, the scent of Liam, his Liam, the real one and not the one that visited him in hell many times.

Even though the scent proved Liam to be real he just had to try one more thing, before he allowed himself to become truly vulnerable, before he allowed himself to let his guard down. His tongue flicked out over the spot that had taunted him many times. The small patch of skin that sat between Liam’s neck and shoulder where he knew a small bundle of nerves sat particular to Liam as if was “his spot”. He tasted the salty flesh and desperately wanted to sink his teeth in, marking the beta but he knew that if this was all real Liam would hate him for it. So instead he licked across the small slits his claws had left, erasing the tiny drops of blood that remained from the already healed skin. He felt the wolf shudder underneath him and heard the small rumble that bubbled from his throat quickly reminding him that this was real, and that he wasn’t in a dream where he could do whatever he pleased.

He pushed himself up off Liam and looked up to his face, actually seeing it and letting it sink in, that he was in fact real.

“Liam?” He asked, finally realizing what he had just done.

“Hey T.” Liam rasped, voice still a little rough from Theo choking him. Theo dropped his head in despair knowing that he had actually hurt the real Liam. He felt the tears again and this time was embarrassed so he kept his head down. “Can I come closer?” He asked tentatively and Theo bobbed his head up and down still keeping his face hidden.

Liam scrambled across the floor and leaned against the frame of his bed so that he was sitting next to Theo, arm to arm and thigh to thigh. Theo felt his warmth seeping in to his cold body and couldn’t keep himself from snuggling closer as he tried to get warmer. Liam must have noticed because before he knew it there was a blanket wrapped around him. He preferred the skin to skin contact they had over the blanket but he would never admit it out loud, especially after he had licked Liam’s neck like it was his favorite flavor of ice cream.

“Nolan’s mad.” Liam muttered breaking the silence that had begun to get a bit awkward.

Feeling that the tears had dried, he picked his head up and glanced at the boy next to him. “He’s like the annoying kid brother I never had. Loves to fight with me and steal my stuff but is fiercely loyal when it comes down to it.” He said with a small smile thinking about how much he had grown to care for his surrogate family. Liam growled and Theo couldn’t help whipping his head around to fully look at him.

“What?”

Liam sighed, “It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing, you growled, what-” But he was cut off.

“Where were you? Why does your skin feel like ice and why didn’t you know it was me?” Theo looked away again, not quite sure he was ready to talk about this with him. Liam gently reached out and pulled at his chin so he was looking at him again. Theo shivered and it wasn’t from being cold. But Liam didn’t know that so he stood up, pulling him up with him, and climbed on the bed opening the sheets signaling for him to follow.

Once they were both wrapped up in blankets and laying down facing each other, Liam asked again. “Why are you so cold, and why didn’t you recognize me?” The blue eyes dared him to lie, dared him to not answer, and so Theo had no choice but to finally tell someone what happened when he closed his eyes at night.

He told him about Tara and what he went through before Liam opened up the ground again. He told him about the nightmares he had for the first couple months after being back. Told him about how they seemed to get better for a while, but then they were back full force when all of the war excitement died down. He casually left out the part where he knew Liam was the reason for their absence. He told him that after Nolan and his mom took him in, they had lessened, but he always had a few bad ones here and there especially if he was overtired or worried about something.

Liam kept a straight face the whole time but his eyes gave him away. Theo had gotten good at reading the little wolf’s eyes as they were always so expressive. They were currently swirling with anger, sadness, and regret mixed with guilt. He didn’t want Liam feeling any of those things, he wanted Liam to be happy. So when he untangled a hand from the blankets and intertwined his fingers with Liam’s, giving it a soft squeeze, and saw some of the emotions calm in the bright blue eyes he felt a little better.

When he finally finished recapping his life and his nightmares, he was hoping Liam would forget about the second part of his question. But he had no such luck.

“Why couldn’t you recognize me? I tried talking to you… you wouldn’t even let me near you.” He added at the end, the hurt evident in his voice and Theo couldn’t take it anymore. He rolled over on to his back and stared up at the ceiling so he wouldn’t be looking into the eyes that haunted him day and night.

He didn’t know how to say it. How does one say: Hey so you’re in my constant night terrors in my own personal hell because I care about you, so it’s actually you that rips my heart out instead of my sister?

“Theo?” Liam called softly as he raised up on one elbow so that he could still see Theo’s face. Theo closed his eyes so he wouldn’t be tempted to look at his little wolf and blurt it all out.

“Because she’s used you against me before.” He whispered. He heard Liam’s heartbeat stutter but didn’t have the mental capacity to analyze what it meant.

“What do you mean she’s used me against you?” He questioned.

His eyes still closed, he ran a hand down his face before he answered. “Tara has made me think that I wasn’t dreaming by having you be there, only to have you rip my heart out.” He heard Liam gasp and before he knew what was happening Liam was on top of him, making his eyes spring open, meeting the eyes looking down angrily at him.

“And why would she use me?” He nearly shouted, as if he was insulted.

“It doesn’t matter.” He said shaking his head.

“No, no. You don’t get to do that. I told you about everything that has been going on with me, I SUMBMITTED to you in order to get you to come back, you don’t get to just shut me out like that.” Theo had forgotten that Liam submitted to him, completely lost in his smell and taste. “Theo!” Liam growled snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Fine! Because I care about you!” He shouted back watching the wolf on top of him sit still, thank god honestly because all of his wiggling was going to cause a whole different set of problems if he kept at it. “Tara knew that and used it against me. She knew it would hurt me more if my anchor was the one that killed me over and over instead of her. So I didn’t know it was really you because I’ve believed it was you before only to have you rip my heart out.” He finished breathing heavily.

He could see the wheels turning in Liam’s head and it honestly scared him more than anything. Liam wasn’t one to think, he acted, so the fact that he was being so quiet terrified him.

“How did you know I was real this time?”

He looked away briefly before meeting the yellow, wait what the fuck, why was his wolf out? “Liam, why are you wolfing out right now?”

“Answer the question.” He stated.

“No not until you calm down.”

“I am calm; my wolf is just curious to hear the answer as he’s the one that told me to submit to you.” Theo was shocked, Liam and his wolf were cooperating?

“You two talked?” He questioned and he only received a low growl in return making him roll his eyes.

“Theo, we’re not in the mood to play 20 questions. Answer. Now.” Theo narrowed his eyes, not enjoying being told what to do while he was being pinned down. So he flipped them, hovering over Liam as he snarled with his own animals. To his surprise Liam’s eyes returned to normal and he lifted his chin slightly, bearing more neck. Not quite as compliant as before but enough to please Theo’s animals.

“You really want to know?” He asked and dropped his head when Liam nodded. He buried his nose at the spot on Liam’s neck that he so badly wanted to bite and inhaled. “Your scent. In the dreams it smelled like nothing but the real you smells clean and crisp like pine needles and mint leaves.” He pulled back slightly to see that Liam’s eyes had gone back to amber before he dipped his head back down. “In the dreams I can’t taste anything, even my own blood when my heart gets ripped out. But you,” He let his tongue flick over Liam’s heated flesh, “You taste salty and sweet.”

Liam was panting lightly beneath him. “H-how do you know what I taste like?”

Theo chuckled and pulled back, looking down at Liam with his own amber eyes. “Question time is over little wolf, I’m still exhausted and as you know we didn’t get much sleep before the nightmares took over.” He rolled off of him scooting back over to the side of the bed that he started the night on and pulled the blanket up over his now warm skin. He felt Liam huff behind him, obviously frustrated that Theo had fully returned and called the shots again.

He snuggled back closer his baby wolf in an attempt to appease him and couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face as the little wolf wrapped his arm around his waist. He waited until Liam’s breaths evened out before he finally responded to what Liam had thanked him for before they fell asleep last night. “I came back for you Liam.”


	10. Scarring

Liam had heard him, he just had zero clue on what to say back. Theo had come back for him, had come back _to_ him, and that thought alone was enough to settle his always anxious wolf for at least a little bit. There were so many things running through his head at the moment. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep, his body and brain were buzzing. His mind and wolf very much alive due to the fact that Theo had just admitted that Liam was his anchor. His body was still on fire from having Theo’s body on top of him, licking the spot on his neck that had never failed in turning him into moaning mess. It had taken weeks for Hayden to find it, whereas for Theo it was almost as if it was a beacon calling him home. He knew exactly where it was and hadn’t hesitated to claim ownership of it.

He didn’t know how many minutes or hours had gone by, he was too busy talking circles in his head about everything Theo had confided in him and what it now meant for them since he was Theo’s anchor. When the thoughts got too overwhelming and he started to feel the weight of responsibility start to suffocate him, his wolf would focus his hearing on Theo’s heartbeat and sent fresh blood to the spot on his neck reminding him how it had felt to have Theo’s tongue there. Effectively calming the itching anxiety that had begun to claw at him. It had been a constant cycle throughout the night until Theo had begun to toss and turn again before finally spinning fully in his arms, burying his face in the crook of Liam’s neck sighing and instantly settling.

The steady puff of Theo’s sleepy breath against the thin skin at his neck was enough to quiet the constant thoughts going through his brain, finally lulling him to sleep as well. Theo woke him a few more times mumbling things or just groaning and every time he would pull him in tighter until Theo relaxed again, returning to a deep sleep.

The next time Liam woke, Theo wasn’t in his arms and he panicked. Afraid that he had snuck out again like last time.

“I didn’t leave.” He heard Theo mumble from his spot on the floor where he was leaning against the bed on Liam’s side. Calming his breathing, Liam sat up and let his legs dangle over the side of the bed so that he was sitting next to him but above him. Liam yawned and rubbed at his eyes, trying to erase the dull ache from the small amount of sleep he had gotten.

“What are you doing down there?” He asked quietly, letting the grogginess of sleep fill his voice. Theo didn’t answer with words he just shrugged. After everything that they had been through he found it pointless to try and keep himself from being the anchor Theo required and comforting the boy that obviously needed it. So he didn’t think twice before threading his fingers through Theo’s hair and tugging slightly in attempt to get his attention.

“Hey, talk to me.” He demanded softly. Theo sighed and leaned into Liam’s touch, Liam noticed his tense shoulders relax a bit so he released the tight grip he had on the strands and continued moving his hand through the soft locks soothingly.

“I’m sorry for last night. I… wasn’t exactly myself.” Theo murmured shakily. Liam let his eyes close and he sighed just like Theo had. The confident, alluring Theo was gone and now in his place was a shy and self-conscious Theo that he had never met. He wasn’t quite sure how to deal with this side of him, sure Theo had been a little unsure of himself last night but it had changed quickly when he took charge and this was different. This was a broken Theo and something about it pulled at his heartstrings… Liam failed realize that this was the first time he ever felt that kind of pull, too distracted by Theo’s overwhelming scent.

“It’s okay.” He said trying to reassure the chimera. But apparently that wasn’t the right thing to say because Theo abruptly yanked his head away, leaving Liam’s fingers hovering in the space where his head just was, making him drop his hand to the side of the bed.

“No, it’s not okay! I hurt you!” Theo replied, still not looking at him.

“No you didn’t, I’m fine.” He tried to keep his voice calm even though he felt like shaking the idiot to make him snap out of whatever it was that was fucking with his head.

Theo stood, finally looking at him with crazy eyes before he thrust a hand in his face. “Then why is there blood under my nails?!” He accused and Liam looked to the fingers in question, indeed saw some dried blood from where the claws cut into his neck earlier that morning. He shrugged trying to show Theo that it didn’t matter.

“I healed.” He commented nonchalantly. Theo shook his head and looked away for a second before returning his gaze to Liam.

“No you didn’t.” He said sadly and dropped his eyes to Liam’s neck looking like he just got told Santa wasn’t real. Liam lifted his hand and brushed his fingers over the spot that he had memorized last night, when recalling the way Theo’s tongue had felt there, and shuddering as something fired through him when he grazed over four small circles where Theo’s claws had embedded in to his skin. Theo had noticed his shudder and quick intake of breath and growled making Liam’s eyes snap up to his.

He stood up quickly and ran to the bathroom wanting to see what they looked like. Upon reaching the mirror he turned his head to the side and immediately saw the four shiny scars that now had marked his neck. Interesting. Theo stepped in to the doorway with his head hung.

“They were the first thing I saw this morning.”

“Theo it’s fine.” He knew it had to be true, because for the first time since the hospital, his wolf had absolutely nothing to say. He was just sitting quietly inside of him instead of his usual pacing and snarling. Again, interesting. On instinct he pulled up his shirt and looked down at his stomach, frowning before dropping the cloth and furrowing his brow.

“What?” Theo asked.

“You said I clawed myself when I was out of it right?” He questioned him.

“Yeah multiple times.” Theo confirmed.

“Then why don’t I have scars from it?” Theo blanched obviously not knowing the answer either.

He rushed forward and gripped Theo’s wrist, pulling it towards his face, as he twisted it back and forth examining it. He noticed the same small silvery dots lining Theo’s hands and arms from when he had clawed him during his first episode. His eyes trailed up to where Theo had been shot during the hunter’s war and didn’t see anything.

“Take your pants off.” He said hurriedly.

“What?” Theo’s shocked voice sounded in the bathroom. Liam, unhappy with his lack of movement reached for the waistband of his sweatpants and started to yank them down, unable to get them to budge when Theo grabbed his wrists roughly.

“Easy!” Theo growled.

“Lose the pants. Now.” He growled right back flashing his eyes showing Theo he wasn’t fucking around. Theo let go of his arms and pushed the pants to the floor, Liam followed dropping to his knees ignoring the sharp inhale that escaped Theo.

He dragged his fingers over the spot where Theo’s thigh had been cut open numerous times last night, finding nothing, no scar or trace that it had even happened.

“Liam…” Theo snarled and he looked up to find Theo watching him with a clenched jaw, he eyes widened and felt a blush burn up his face when he realized what kind of position he was in.

He shot up, a little too quickly, resulting in his head clipping Theo’s nose.

“Fucking hell!” Theo exclaimed, grabbing his nose as blood began to flow out of it. Theo glared at him as he moved to grab the towel hanging from the rack beside them, mopping up the blood now covering his face. Liam was happy for the distraction, snapping them both out of the awkward moment that was definitely to follow his previous position. “Mind explaining what the fuck you were trying to accomplish?” Theo spat as he cleaned the blood that had dripped to his chest before his nose had healed, ending the rush of thick red liquid coating his skin.

Liam sighed in relief upon seeing the return of normal Theo. But prepared himself to answer the question, quickly realizing it would just be easier to show rather than explain what was going through his head. He popped his his claws out and dragged one across his palm, a thin line a blood rushing to the surface before it quickly stitched itself back together, leaving his skin looking untouched.

“What is wrong with you?” Theo yelled as he watched what Liam did, finally getting the last of his bloody nose cleaned up.

“Claw me.” Liam ignored his question and spoke.

“No you psychopath.” Theo went to leave the bathroom but Liam grabbed his arm.

“Just do it, I’m trying to show you something.”

“Let. Go.” Theo snarled.

“Fine.” Liam retorted letting go only to dig his claw into the back of Theo’s hand, creating a similar thin line to the one he just made on himself. Theo yelped and pushed him up against the wall hard, eyes glowing in anger. “Did it scar?” He asked ignoring the pissed off chimera and his delicious scent that had somehow wafted up his nose making his wolf perk up and stand in attention.

Theo growled.

“Did. It. Scar.” He said again emphasizing each word. Theo’s eyes darted down to his hand and slowly stepped away from him, looking at his hand curiously. He nodded.

“So we only scar when one of us does it to the other.” Liam said letting his brow furrow, his wolf rumbled at the sight of thin line now marking Theo’s hand. Theo’s eyes shot towards his neck, where his own mark sat.

“What does this mean?” The taller boy questioned, looking directly into his eyes. They were frozen still; Liam swore he could see something that looked so familiar swirling in the moss green eyes. Theo must have seen it in his ocean blues because they both opened their mouths only to say one word.

“Deaton.” They said at the same time, still locked in probably the most intense eye contact Liam had ever had.


	11. Anchored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is super repetitive and similar to the last one... I just wanted to show it all through Theo's eyes :)

Theo was warm, he was wrapped up in something that was radiating heat and he couldn’t seem to remember ever feeling that warm, so he snuggled deeper into the comforting sensation. But the novelty quickly ended when the source of the wonderful warmth moaned as he cuddled closer. He froze and his eyes sprung open. He was instantly greeted with the sight of soft creamy skin and a small patch of stubble on the underside of a strong chin. He inhaled deeply, _Liam_ , and then all of the previous night came rushing back to him.

Between being overtired and the worse than normal nightmare, he had slipped and shown Liam what he really wanted: him. He couldn’t help but let his coyote and wolf have a little moment of indulgence. Couldn’t help but run his nose along the thin skin that beckoned to them, breathing in the crisp scent of Liam’s body wash and just the smell that was purely him. It was even harder for him to refrain from licking the spot that had called to him, like a lighthouse called to a ship, ever since he re-emerged from hell. So he didn’t. The second his tongue met the smooth skin he had to fight to hold back the rumble from his animals. Had to fight his canines from dropping and sinking in, forever attaching himself to the beta. So he pulled away, he swore it almost killed him, and planned to get Liam to fall asleep so he could sneak away and regain some sense of control.

He just wasn’t planning on being so soothed by having Liam’s arm around him, hugging him tightly as their heartbeats slowly altered so that they beat at the same time, the strong calming sound and steady warmth at his back lulling him to sleep. And now here he was, tangled up in the beta with his face buried deep in his favorite spot. He let himself breathe deep again, pulling in the alluring scent and sighing as it seemed to brush over every nerve in his body. Theo pulled his head back a little to get a better look at Liam’s sleeping face.

Tufts of hair lightly dusted his forehead which for once wasn’t sporting that annoying concerned frown. He looked peaceful, like the true baby wolf he was, Theo felt a smile touch his lips upon that thought. His eyes traveled further down to his straight nose and full upper lip. The pouted bottom lip that he wanted to bite whenever the little shit said something stupid was next and then it trailed away to a strong jaw line. His glance swept further down, over the curve of his Adam’s apple and then to his collar bone that was poking out of his loose grey t-shirt. The four little scars on his neck looked so silky and soft, he wanted to reach out and run his fingers – WHAT SCARS?

Theo detangled himself from Liam’s limbs, which was harder than it seemed since the beta had a death grip around his body, and gently grabbed his chin turning his head to the side to see his neck better. He hadn’t been seeing things. There, on Liam’s neck, were four small little dots about a centimeter apart. Now kneeling, he brought his right finger tips up to brush against the silvery patches. Wolves didn’t scar, they healed… so what the fuck was on his anchor’s neck and who in the fuck had put them there? A growl was just about erupt from his throat when he noticed a flaky red substance under his nails.

His breath stopped and he began to shake. No, he couldn’t have… but as he raised his fingers and lined them up with the scars he couldn’t deny the perfect fit. Theo pulled his hand away as if he had been burned and clenched his fist. He had hurt him; he had scarred him. That shouldn’t be possible so he must have done something really fucked up if Liam wasn’t healing. He climbed off the bed and went to leave but something in him wouldn’t let him. He wanted to open the door and run away to punish himself, he really did, but he couldn’t bring himself to actually do it. So he sank to the floor beside Liam instead.

A short while later he heard Liam stir and then the panicked whirl of his heart as it fluttered in his chest.

“I didn’t leave.” He murmured leaving off the part where he couldn’t. He felt Liam’s knee push against his shoulder.

“What are you doing down there?” Liam’s raspy voice hit him like a ton a bricks and he fought off the shudder that threatened to rack his body. Suddenly fingers were in his hair, making him close his eyes at the pacifying feeling that ran through him. When he didn’t answer the question he felt the slight sting on his scalp from his hair being pulled, again he struggled to keep his reaction hidden when all he wanted to do was growl and pin him down.

“Hey, talk to me.” He demanded softly. Theo sighed and leaned into Liam’s touch, silently asking for more. All of a sudden craving the intimate touches.

“I’m sorry for last night. I… wasn’t exactly myself.” His voice sounded shaky but it was from the raw need currently running through him. He had never felt like this before, hot and achy, he didn’t know how to control it.

“It’s okay.” The beta said reassuringly and something in him snapped. He yanked his head away out of Liam’s touch, his mind immediately cleared being away from the contact, reminding him why he was on the floor in the first place.

“No, it’s not okay! I hurt you!” He exploded, still not looking at Liam because he wasn’t sure if he could handle the mesmerizing blue eyes in his current state.

“No you didn’t, I’m fine.”

Theo stood, finally looking at him with crazy eyes before he thrust his hand in his face. “Then why is there blood under my nails?!” He accused and Liam glanced at his fingers before shrugging. Theo wanted to shake him, why wasn’t he mad? He should be mad! Should punch him or accuse him of being an asshole. But he didn’t.

“I healed.” Theo’s eyes zeroed in on the little marks he had noticed after creepily watching Liam sleep.

He then dropped his head, letting the guilt return and put a lid on the deep need that previously rushed through his veins. “No you didn’t.” The sadness in his voice shocked even him.

He watched Liam’s fingers brush over the scars he had left and saw him shudder. The thick need returned again after seeing Liam react to his mark and his animals were more than pleased. A low growl ripped from his throat and then Liam was running to the attached bathroom. Theo followed closely, stalking towards the beta, one should never run from a monster… they always give chase, and leaned against the doorframe observing Liam as he inspected the scars.

Some words were said but Theo couldn’t focus, Liam had pulled his shirt up revealing a toned stomach and dark line of hair disappearing under the band of his pants. Theo’s mouth watered and then the shirt dropped and he was looking up into Liam’s impatient eyes.

“What?” He asked, scared he had been caught staring and had given himself away. He honestly wasn’t sure how Liam hadn’t smelled his arousal at this point, Scott could probably smell it and he was hundreds of miles away.

“You said I clawed myself when I was out of it right?” Liam questioned him.

“Yeah multiple times.” He nodded, remembering that night all too well and it instantly sobered him a little. Void Liam had scared the shit out of him. He remembered the cold blank look in his eyes and fighting him, trying to keep him from hurting himself too bad.

“Then why don’t I have scars from it?” Theo furrowed his brow, Liam was right… his stomach had been spotless, only smooth skin and thick muscle. Suddenly Liam’s hands were on him, tugging on his arms and lightly running over his shoulder where he had been shot by the hunters. His hands felt so good, Theo wished he would touch him more. His animals were whining inside of him, the gentleness killing them. 

“Take your pants off.”

Theo choked. “What?” Surely he hadn’t heard him correctly. And then Liam’s hands left his arms and went to his pants, tugging at the material. Theo, snapping out of his momentary shock, grabbed his wrists roughly.

“Easy!” Theo growled.

“Lose the pants. Now.” He growled right back flashing his eyes. Seeing that this was going to end up in a fight and he couldn’t fathom hurting Liam again, Theo let go of his arms and pushed the pants to the floor. And then Liam was dropping in front him and Theo couldn’t breathe, he slapped one hand against the door frame and the other clenched so tightly he heard knuckles popping. He had seen this once or twice in his dreams but would never have been ready for what it actually looked like. Liam on his knees for him. If that wasn’t enough to cause him to lose it, Liam’s fingers that started caressing his thigh was. Theo’s animals roared inside of him and suddenly he was seeing through his wolf eyes.

“Liam…” Theo snarled clenching his jaw. Liam looked up at him under his lashes and his cheeks turned a light pink. Theo’s teeth began to hurt from the pressure. Then a new pressure erupted in his face. Liam’s head slammed into his nose and he heard and felt the bone shatter. Blood stopped rushing south and began to rush north, pouring out of his nose.

“Fucking hell!” Theo exclaimed. “Mind explaining what the fuck you were trying to accomplish?” He spat as he cleaned the blood that had dripped down his body. He got no explanation, just a fucked up action.

“What is wrong with you?” Theo yelled as he watched Liam cut himself open with one of his claws.

“Claw me.” Liam ignored his question and spoke.

“No you psychopath.” Theo went to leave the bathroom but Liam grabbed his arm.

“Just do it, I’m trying to show you something.”

“Let. Go.”

“Fine.”

Theo yelped as he felt his skin split open and surged forward, pushing Liam up against the wall hard, eyes glowing. That had been what his animals were waiting for, they loved the gentle touches but they craved the roughness they had come to know from Liam.

“Did it scar?” The beta asked. Theo just growled. Was he trying to make him lose control? Because if so, he was succeeding.

“Did. It. Scar.” Theo’s eyes darted down to his hand and he slowly stepped away from him, looking at his hand curiously. He nodded, eyes focusing intently on the thin white line that now marred his skin.

“So we only scar when one of us does it to the other.” Theo’s eyes shot towards his neck, where his own mark sat.

“What does this mean?” He questioned, getting lost in the electric blues. The only break in their intense stare off was when both pairs of eyes dropped to the other’s mouth when they opened them at the same time.

“Deaton.” Both of their voices said, colliding and echoing off the walls in the silence that stretched between them.

The bathroom became too much for him. Theo couldn’t remember a time when he felt so completely and utterly out of control, hell didn’t count because it was well… hell, so he exited the bathroom like his life depended on it after their mutual revelation. The air was just too thick in there; it was seriously fucking with his judgement.

He finally felt like he could leave and was surprised when he was actually able to open the door leading to the hallway this time. He had one foot in the hallway when he felt a hand shackle his wrist again. He pulled out of it immediately, no more touching, he needed a break… it was just… too much.

“Where are you going?” Liam interrogated. Theo couldn’t bring himself to turn around and get lost in Liam’s eyes again, not just yet.

“Out. I need some air.” He clipped, sounding a little more hostile than he intended.

“Oh I’ll come with you, I need some too!” God why did he have to sound so relieved, so hopeful, so… excited to be near him.

“No!” He shouted, he could hear Liam’s hurt gasp and even he flinched at the harsh tone of his voice. He turned to face the beta but kept his eyes on the floor. “I just… I just need a minute.” Slowly he dragged his eyes up Liam’s body, finally meeting the glassy sapphire orbs staring at him. “Please?” He finished on a pleaded whisper. Liam held his gaze and then nodded sadly, releasing Theo from the indescribable hold the little wolf had on him.

Once freed, he practically ran down the stairs and ripped the door off its hinges before he was breathing in sweet, Liam free, early morning air. The thick morning dew enveloped him producing small beads of water that appeared on his exposed skin but he couldn’t feel it. All he felt was the patches of skin that were on fire from Liam’s inspection. He continued to inhale deeply, picking apart each scent and sound in a way that tended to calm him.

Birds flitting from tree to tree chirping happily at the rise of a new day, the sickly sweet scent of overripe flowers, a small herd of deer prancing in the woods behind the Dunbar-Geyer house, frying bacon from three houses down. Theo went through them all but still was not as mentally stable as he would like to be. All that his animals wanted him to do was go back upstairs, crawl into Liam’s bed and never leave, unless of course Liam did and then they would follow dutifully. Theo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew this was going to be hard. He had finally trained himself to not seek out Liam wherever he went and then Scott had called ruining all his progress by telling him that his favorite angry wolf was in trouble. But now he was the one in trouble… his animals had finally had a taste of Liam and they didn’t plan on letting him separate himself anymore.

He listened as Liam’s heartbeat started to increase, probably thinking he wasn’t going to come back, what his little wolf didn’t know was there was no way Theo could leave him now… he was anchored to the feeble boat that was Liam. He only hoped he would be enough to weigh them both down before the next storm hit.


	12. Thrill of The Hunt

Liam couldn’t help but feel hurt. Watching Theo run away from him cut him deep, deep enough where even his wolf whimpered. He thought back to the time when his dad had told him he was ‘too much’ before he left him and his mom. His mom always did her best to make him feel like he was normal but he knew he could be a lot to handle sometimes. Exactly, how he just was in the bathroom and shortly after. He had been too much for Theo; it was evident in the way Theo could barely even look at him. 

He sat on his bed and listened to the chimera’s heartbeat go from erratic to somewhat normal, still beating just a bit faster than his usual steady thrum. He absent-mindedly ran his fingers over the new permanent marks on his neck, committing them to memory in case Deaton found a way to get rid of them. His wolf prickled at that thought, making his own heart rate start to climb. Neither of them wanted the marks to leave. They belonged to his anchor, they belonged to Theo, and they belonged to stay where they were. To be a constant reminder of what kept him stable, especially if Theo decided to disappear from his life again.

As if on cue, he heard the front door open and close and Theo’s scent hit him as he climbed the stairs slowly, giving the both of them time to collect themselves before they were in the same room again. Liam’s hand dropped away from his neck and he stood up crossing his arms ready to show Theo that he wouldn’t be too much anymore. But no matter how much he tried, his resolve slipped a little upon seeing a shirtless Theo slightly glistening from the morning dew, and he had to fight the urge to run and tackle him. His wolf wanting the violence, and he the closeness, after the sting of Theo’s rejection minutes ago.

“You should get dressed, you need to be at school in 30 minutes.” Theo said as he moved in to the room ignoring Liam’s rigid posture and making his way to his side of the bed. Wait his side? Since when did Theo have a side in his bed? _Since that’s where he belongs._ His wolf grumbled and Liam shook his head trying to get rid of the deep rough voice, but he did as he was told and moved to his closet pulling out fresh clothes. Liam walked passed him towards the bathroom deciding it would probably be best if they stayed separated no matter how much he still wanted to be close to Theo.

And he would have successfully made it there if wouldn’t have seen Theo start to put on the shirt that smelled like Scott. That just didn’t sit well with him at all. So he dropped his clothes on the bed, stomped over to his closet grabbed the first shirt he saw, and then proceeded to rip the offending shirt out of Theo’s hands while throwing his at him before he stomped back to the bathroom. In his haste and anger he had forgotten that he left his own pile of fresh clothes on the bed and had to march back out to grab them, not missing the shit eating grin spread across Theo’s face.

“Fuck off.” He grumbled before slamming the door to the bathroom closed.

“Someone’s not a morning person.” He heard Theo’s low chuckle and it made something zip through him. He scowled. 

“Nope. And I suggest you shut up before you find your perfect little face with nice new PERMANENT scar.” He bellowed and heard Theo’s sharp intake of breath.

“You. Wouldn’t. Dare.” The older boy growled from the other room. He had finished dressing and quickly brushed his teeth before he exited the small bathroom. He popped his claws out as he brushed passed the tall chimera, who was wearing the shirt he gave him causing him to smirk happily, and stopped just in front of him in the doorway. 

“Never dare a daredevil Theo.” He said with a quirked eyebrow and a shake of his head and then was moving downstairs towards the kitchen to grab a banana and small juice from the fridge.

Theo drove him to school and Liam couldn’t believe how normal he felt. For once he didn’t feel tired, didn’t feel the constant push of his wolf wanting to be let free, he just felt natural and it was so refreshing. His sense of calm was short lived though, as soon as Theo pulled up to the school and he was expected to get out his wolf returned to his pacing state, not wanting to be surrounded by anyone other than Theo. Liam let out a huff as Theo put the car in park in front of the entryway. He touched the back of Liam’s hands trying to get his attention and Liam rotated his head to meet his powerful gaze.

“Remember… no playing in your game tonight.” He reminded quietly, understanding budding in his eyes as Liam’s anxiety filled chemo signals permeated the cab of the truck. Liam narrowed his eyes but nodded. “We’re meeting with Deaton tomorrow; I’ll pick up in the morning.” He continued and Liam nodded again before he realized what all he said. Theo didn’t want to see him later; he didn’t want to sleep in the same room again.

“Okay.” He pushed out with a clenched jaw and yanked his hand out from under Theo’s. He threw the door to the truck open and jumped out quickly letting his boots hit the concrete with a loud thud.

“Woah, Li. What’s your problem now?” Theo questioned at his sudden change of mood and the scent of anger that had washed over him.

He turned to face his chimera, the one that didn’t seem to want to be near him, and glared. “Nothing.” He growled and slammed the door shut with more force than necessary and walked up the concrete steps to school. Feeling more and more tension enter his body with each step he took that carried him farther away from his disinclined anchor.

The whole day was one big pain in the ass test to his patience. He hadn’t felt like this since he had been diagnosed with his IED and when he had first been turned. Anything and everything had the potential to be the straw that broke the camel’s back. His teacher put him on the spot and he had to dig his claws into his palm to keep from roaring. A few people looked at him the wrong way and he had to close his eyes so that he wouldn’t flash his wolf eyes back at them. The loud bells, constant chatter and pencils sweeping across paper, people smacking away loudly at gum, and the hum from the overhead fluorescent lights rang in his ears until he was ready to explode. Even Corey and Mason had noticed and decided to leave him be for the day knowing it was best not to aggravate him further by constantly hovering. 

By the time the last bell rang, Liam had to escape into the locker room to avoid being bumped into by all of the students rushing into the hallways in their haste to escape for the weekend. His claws and fangs were out as he gripped the metal stall tightly while panting. 

“The sun, the moon, the truth.” He panted. “The sun,” deep breath, “the moon,” growl, “the truth.” He tried again.

But it wasn’t working. He could feel the anger bubbling up within him, his wolf pushing against the barrier, and he couldn’t contain the small roar that left his lips. Something on his neck started tingling and he brought his clawed hand up to the spot coming into contact with four small smooth patches. His scar… Theo. His anger stopped boiling further but it was still white hot inside him. So that’s why when coach came out of his office and asked if he was ready to murder River Falls, the team from two towns over, Liam gave a wolfish grin and nodded excitedly at the promise of aggression.

He sat there on the metal bench, eyes full of enthusiasm as he watched all of the bodies running around, bodies that he would get to hit and break. Waves of excitement were rolling off of him and nothing was going to ruin it. Not even Nolan and Corey, who were slowly and carefully approaching him, the faint scent of Theo on his co-captain and nervousness on Corey. It only fueled his need to fulfill his wolf’s craving for ferocity. Nolan sat next to him, Corey beside Nolan, and he could smell the anxiety that both of the boys were letting off. Liam kept his eyes on the opposing team; evaluating, stalking, and choosing his prey.

“Liam…” Nolan said hesitantly, he could feel the boy’s eyes flicker over his face. Liam slowly turned his head to face him, appraising his skittish face with an animalistic smirk. His wolf loved how Nolan’s eyes widened and his breathing sped up just a little bit showing how scared he was.

“Liam,” He started again after a few seconds of trying to compose himself, “I thought you weren’t supposed to play today?” Liam responded by raising an eyebrow and turning back to the field, zeroing on the tall player in a blue jersey that he had singled out as his biggest competition.

The buzzer sounded signaling the end of warmups and the start of the game. Liam stood confidently from the bench and pulled his helmet over his head and walked to the faceoff, completely ignoring Nolan and Corey as they called his name. He spent the whole first period stalking and observing his target, learning his moves and tendencies. Taking note of what made the human’s heart beat faster or what made him act out. The wolf inside him felt so alive! Enjoying every second of the hunt that he was on.

In the second period he started to be more aggressive in his state of play, now knowing his prey was the aggressor for the opposing team. The more Liam had the ball the more he would come for him and the more Liam would be able to piss him off while evading him. He was now toying with the kid, pushing his buttons, getting him good and riled so that when he snapped Liam would be ready to take him down. Ready to show just how dominant he was. 

The horn blew ending the second period and Liam knew it was time. The other boy hadn’t taken his eyes off him as they walked to their perspective benches for the three minute break. He closed his eyes and listened to the elevated heartbeats but honed in on the one that stood out, one that was beating just a tick faster than the rest and then he inhaled. Pushing passed the scents of sweat and excitement and singling out the one that smelled sweeter than the rest. The one that smelled like raw animosity and his wolf rumbled deep within him, ready for the impending fight.

His eyes flashed behind the closed lids and a familiar tingle appeared at his fingertips where his claws were threatening to emerge. He felt his canines elongate in his mouth in the anticipation but he ran his tongue over them, pausing any further advancement, _not yet_ he whispered to his wolf. Knowing that if anyone noticed him wolfing out they would prevent him from getting his prey. His wolf bristled at the command but agreed, yielding to him exactly how Liam had conceded to him the night before for Theo.

The third period kicked off and Liam waited, not so patiently, to be passed the ball and then it finally happened. Just as the rubber ball hit the tight net of his lacrosse stick, he felt something slam into his body crudely. He had anticipated the hit and dropped his shoulder at the last second. His prey, the overly confident and easy to anger teen, went flying a few feet in the direction from which he came before landing roughly on his back. Liam passed the ball off to someone else and as the rest of the players chased after the new target, he went to stand triumphantly over the boy laying beneath him. The player stood up a little slow but seemed to catch a second wind as he shoved Liam hard.

The noise that left Liam’s throat should have been enough to warn the kid that he was in over his head but he was obviously blinded by rage from being knocked on his ass. Both of them ripped their helmets off and circled each other. Liam noticed that the rest of the teams had stopped their play and were rushing over to back up their respective teammate and that’s when they lunged.

Liam felt the jagged blow to his left cheekbone. The power emanating from his wolf helped him to heal the broken bone before he had even cocked his arm back to deal his own punch. With the speed that only comes from being supernatural, he was able to grab the front of the tall boy’s jersey, dragging him down as Liam’s clawed fist sailed up. His knuckles collided with bone in a satisfying crunch and then the intoxicating scent of blood hitting the air. The other player took another swing but Liam easily ducked out of the way and hooked his leg around the kid’s ankles effectively knocking him to the ground. Liam followed and sat on top of him bringing his fist back up preparing for another harsh punch.

“Liam!” He heard the familiar voice yell, stopping his hand’s downward movement but his eyes remained on the prize of his hunt. “Leave him Liam, come find me.” Theo’s voice said sounding further away than before. Liam narrowed his eyes, he worked so hard for this, he inhaled smelling the wonderful aroma of anger, fear, blood, and pain. “Unless you’re too scared to fight me… I mean I could understand why... one little beta is no match for my animals.” Theo mocked and he snarled snapping his eyes up searching the surrounding crowd for him with no luck.

“What’s the matter baby wolf, can’t find me? Is your wolf that broken?” And that taunt had him on his feet following his nose, rifling through all of the scents encompassing him until he found the one he was looking for. Nutmeg and other earthy tones hit his palate and his eyes finally turned from ocean blue to amber upon locating it. He stalked towards the tree line that would lead him away from the lacrosse field and in to the edge of the preserve.

His feet carried him towards the chimera, his chimera, and deeper and deeper in the wooded area. Following the trail of scent that Theo had left not more than a minute or two before meaning he was still close. A stick snapped to his left and he whipped around to face it, crouching down preparing himself for an attack. Adrenaline was still pumping through him from his last hunt and was now carrying over into this new one with more vigor. Theo was a better quest, he wouldn’t be as easy as the dumb human, Liam and his wolf welcomed the blatant challenge and rumbled in pleasure at the thought of their new prey and ultimate prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the unwavering support on this fic! I'm curious to know what you all think is going to happen with Deaton! Let me know in the comments! :D


	13. Hide and Seek

His phone was ringing. The loud obnoxious chimes could be heard even through the hot water that he was currently submerged in. His ears were picking up the muffled vibrations and muted sounds making him sigh in annoyance. Couldn’t he just have five fucking minutes to himself to think about everything? Earlier he hated the thought that he was alone, but now as he soaked in the tub hand readying to give himself what he desperately needed, all he wanted was to be alone. He let the call roll to voicemail, staying immersed in the silky water trying to replicate the calm feeling he got when he was around a certain beta. A tingle of awareness spread across his body at the thought of blue eyes, rosy cheeks, soft brown hair, and four little marks… his marks. Everything stood at attention remembering the scar that now sat on Liam’s throat, everything. Theo closed his eyes conjuring up the image of his tongue running across the marks and Liam dropping to his knees in front of him as he gently ran his hand through the swirling liquid surrounding him and down his body. The quick succession of dings and vibrations began again sounding angrier than before because he had ignored it the previous two times.

“Oh for fucks sake!” Theo shouted as he sat up quickly, water sloshing over the side of the porcelain tub from the abrupt movement. He reached a dripping hand over to the small cabinet beside him where his phone was currently resting on top, picked it up, and punched the green accept button on the illuminated screen.

“What?” He growled angrily. He swore his phone rang more in the past week than it ever had before and it wasn’t because he has a lot of friends.

“Theo you need to to get to the school, like now.” Nolan rushed out. The sounds of cheering people, whistles, and lacrosse players talking strategy reverberated in his ears.

Theo looked down in the water, eyes on his hard on that he hadn’t been able to get rid of since the whole marking incident, and sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. “Nolan, bud, we’ve been over this. You’re like a brother to me and I would kill someone for you, but watching you run around a field chasing a ball is not my idea of a good time.”

He heard the hitch in breath and a soft ‘fuck’ before Nolan’s voice trailed over his name shakily. “Theo…” And he knew. Just by the way Nolan said his name, he knew. He stood hurriedly, not even bothering to let the water out of the tub and barely patted himself dry before ripping some clothes out of his dresser.

“He’s playing isn’t he?” He asked in a clipped tone while roughly pulling a pair of jeans on, no time for underwear, and a loose black long sleeve shirt.

“I don’t know if I would consider what he’s doing playing… more like creepily stalking.” Nolan said sounding unsure of his analysis.

“On a scale from one to ten how creepy?” He asked warily as he ran down the stairs heavily only pausing to throw his boots on before running out to his truck that was parked in their driveway.

“Like, twenty.” The boy said matter of fact, Theo could practically smell the fear rolling of him through the phone.

“Fuck. Nolan he’s hunting, that’s not Liam it’s his wolf. Has he singled anyone out yet?” Theo pressed down on the accelerator making the truck surge to life as he peeled out on to the street and whipping around the corner that would take him to the main road leading to the school. Why did this feel so familiar? Oh yeah, because he just fucking did this.

“Yeah I think so. Theo he has a crazy look in his eyes right now. I gotta go, the third quarter is about to start.”

“I’m almost there, promise me you won’t try to get in his way!” Theo begged, knowing how hard it was to keep Liam from ripping him apart the last time.

He heard Nolan swallow, “I promise.” His best friend whispered solemnly and then the line went dead. A sense of dread hit Theo as he dialed Deaton’s number, praying the man would answer. After a brief conversation, Theo threw his phone to the passenger seat and gave the truck more gas. He knew he was breaking about twenty traffic laws, but he had to get to Liam before he did something he really couldn’t come back from this time… Like actually kill someone.

He knew he shouldn’t have let him go to school this morning. He knew he shouldn’t have let Liam leave after he scented the anger rolling off him. He wasn’t sure what upset him, but something had made Liam go from anxious and fragile to distant and menacing in a few seconds flat, and Theo should have known better that to let him enter the place that had the ability to overwhelm him.

Theo had been overwhelmed himself, with all of the emotions and and strong feelings of belonging running through him. He was looking forward to having the day to collect himself, to regain some kind of self-control, so he could be around his anchor without wanting to jump him.

He had gotten home shortly after dropping Liam off and walked in to find Nolan and his mom, Theresa, having breakfast in the little nook to the side of the kitchen. Nolan’s dad had left shortly after Nolan was born and Theo was glad for it, from what he had heard the man was a complete piece of shit and Theo probably would have had zero issue killing him if he was still around. Nolan and Theresa were his family now, they had taken him in when probably no one else would have because they understood that sometimes people make mistakes, and he so wouldn’t stand for any mistreatment of the two. Upon seeing him, Theresa stood up and quickly gathered him in a tight hug. He couldn’t stop the slight flinch that happened, he still wasn’t used to all of the hugs he got from her, but it was definitely better than the first time it happened. 

He wrapped his arms around her once he got over the initial shock and hugged her back, looking over her head at Nolan who just smiled softly and nodded his hello.

“You were gone for so long this time!” Theresa scolded after pulling back and slapped him on the shoulder. “You have a phone for a reason you could have at least texted!”  He rubbed his arm, for such a small woman she could sure hit hard, and glared at Nolan because he was supposed to tell her that he was okay whenever he left.

“Mom I told you he checked in and was fine.” The boy called from the table between bites of his bagel. Theo looked back down to the fierce woman in front of him and saw her chewing on her lip with her brow furrowed because she couldn’t refute that.

“Fine. Nolan you’re already late for school so you better head on out, you know if you miss more than half the day you can’t play in the game tonight.” She said seriously. Nolan nodded and stood to take his plate and glass to the sink before he scooped his backpack and walked out of the door that Theo had just entered. As soon as he closed the door with a loud click Theresa turned to face him and Theo froze, when she got that look on her face he knew he was about to be in serious trouble.

“So you decided to take on hunters by yourself huh?” She asked narrowing her moss green eyes. God damn Nolan and his big mouth. Theo averted his eyes guiltily. “Oh no, Theodore-” He winced at the use of his full name, “you look at me when I’m talking to you. You promised me you wouldn’t risk your life anymore.”

Theo met her heated angry eyes. “I did it to protect people. To protect you, and Nolan, and Liam...” He said quietly and she sighed.

“Your anchor?” She questioned and his head snapped up. “Honey Nolan told me about him. You also call his name in your sleep sometimes.” Theo could feel the blush spreading throughout his cheeks. And he nodded finally answering her question.

“I have to get to work but this conversation is far from over.” Her words were sharp but her hand was warm and soft as it caressed his cheek before she left the room to gather her things. And then Theo was alone for the first time in over a week. He used to like being alone, the quiet calming him and allowing him to think properly. He grew up in quiet with the Dread Doctors and had just gotten used it. But then he went to hell and experienced real quiet. No heartbeats, no cars, to subtle hum of electricity, no clocks ticking or soft voices. When he came back everything seemed so loud but he got used to it again. Used to Nolan and Theresa’s heartbeats fluttering throughout the house and the casual dripping from the kitchen sink, the tv that was always on in the living room, and Theresa’s soft humming whenever she was doing the dishes. Over the past week he had gotten used to Liam’s breathing patterns, the little noises he made in his sleep and his heartbeat that somehow had synched with his even though they had really only been together for two out of the seven days. Something just clicked, it was easy to get lost in Liam.

But now he was alone without all of those noises except for the leaky faucet and his skin felt itchy. He found himself absent mindedly running his fingers over the white scar tissue that now lined his arms, trying to focus on the beat of his heart as he knew that’s what Liam’s would sound like if he was there. At the thought of the beta something else in him itched and he growled at himself. At this point it was just embarrassing how ready that part of him seemed to be. Ever since he had stood hiding in Liam’s closet a week ago, he just couldn’t shake the deep need to be near him… to be with him.

Theo tried to distract himself throughout the day with chores and working out. He did the laundry that had piled up since he hadn’t been home to do it. Nolan didn't know the proper soap to clothes ratio and Theresa was always so tired from her double shifts at the hospital that she would forget to put the clothes in the dryer, so Theo made it his responsibility. He vacuumed the living room and moped the kitchen floor. Cleaned all of the old food out of the fridge and restocked the drinks from the pantry in the garage. He scrubbed away at the small stack of plates and glasses, they had a dishwasher but both he and Theresa liked to do them by hand even though Nolan made fun of them for it. He went for a small run but had to stop when his clothes started to feel like needles against his skin and each step he took made his groin ache for contact as it beat against his thigh. Which is what led him to the bath. The heated water caressed his skin, soothing, instead of chaffing it and it was a pleasant relief. Sadly, he never achieved the real relief that he needed.

Now here he stood, on the edge of a lacrosse field hiding in the shadows of the trees, watching Liam watch someone else and he was definitely less than calm. He was seething actually. His animals wanting to call out to the young werewolf to gain his attention instead of where it was focused currently and Theo was a strange mix between a weird jealousy and heavy annoyance. Of course his animals were turned on by how feral Liam looked, how positively animalistic and rugged he was behaving, but Theo fought that down much to all of their dismay. Knowing they should be more concerned about possible damage Liam could do versus how hot he looked and smelled right now. 

Theo saw the hit coming from a mile away, heard the player’s heart beat rapidly in excitement, and saw the slight drop in Liam’s shoulder preparing for it. This had been Liam’s plan. Theo held his breath as he watched the player fly backwards and land roughly knocking the air out of him. He watched Liam stand over him with a smirk and he observed with baited breath as the kid stupidly shoved Liam. Everyone should have heard the warning noise that came out of his anchor, showing just how deadly he could be, but the idiot standing in front of him swung anyways. Bone crunched on Liam and then in almost no time after another sickening sound of bone meeting bone sounded. The metallic scent of blood hit the air and Theo shivered, his animals wanting to join Liam… craving to be near him and his prey for support. Theo saw the claws and knew the next blow would be fatal, whether Liam meant it to be or not.

“Liam!” He yelled from his hidden position in the trees. The beta’s hand stopped moving but Theo knew he needed to get Liam to focus on something else before the urge to continue the kill took over.

“Leave him Liam, come find me.” Theo whispered as he moved further back into the trees, deeper into the dark forest, into the wild where they both could be free. Liam still had yet to move so Theo had to step up his game. The only way to get an animal to back off of its prey is to set a new challenge, make them feel like they were threatened. “Unless you’re too scared to fight me… I mean I could understand why... one little beta is no match for my animals.” He heard a snarl and smiled, _good come get us puppy_. Then Theo was moving quickly through the trees, zigzagging and going in circles to confuse his scent trail. He hadn’t heard Liam enter the preserve yet and realized he had to deliver one final blow in order to really rile him up. His animals were excited at the thought of a chase.

“What’s the matter baby wolf, can’t find me? Is your wolf that broken?” He taunted and couldn’t help the shimmer of excitement that rushed through him at the sound of Liam’s heartbeat and scent nearing him but tamped it down neutralizing the smell like the Dread Doctors taught him so Liam wouldn’t be able to find him right away. He closed his eyes and calmed his breathing, slowing his heartbeat a just a tick so that it would sound like a small animal instead of the large mammal he was. The amount of control and concentration he needed for both of these things to continue working meant that he had to find somewhere to hide until Liam caught up. He looked around before glancing up and smirking upon finding the perfect spot.

Theo perched on a large branch that hung a little high in the air, giving him a good vantage point of the small clearing far away from the school that he had weaved his scent around. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the wooded area around them, everything was mostly quiet, very aware of the two predators that were amongst them. He focused on masking his scent and disguising his heartbeat, doing a really good job of it, as he heard the little wolf basically signal his location to anything and everything with his heavy footsteps and snarls that escaped his mouth every few seconds.

“You’re making too much noise, little wolf. I would be able to hear you from a mile away.” He whispered before silently jumping across branches, changing his position to a few trees over.

Liam growled making everything in the woods with them, that wasn’t already hiding, go silent. “I’m stronger and faster than you chimera.” The gravelly voice echoed through the trees. He was close, Theo flashed his eyes in the direction he was coming from, spotting him about 100 yards out. His eyes went back to normal as soon as he located Liam, not wanting him to see the bright orbs and know where he was hiding.

“Know thy enemy, first rule of hunting and battle, wolf. Your strength and speed aren’t your weakness...” Theo launched himself to a new tree just as Liam was entering the clearing. He watched as the feral boy scented the air and went in a small circle before realizing that Theo’s scent was all around him, confusing the trail, exactly as he had planned. He had snapped a branch off of one of the last trees and decided now was a good a time as any. He tossed the tree limb overhead and waited for it to approach the ground, timing his own jump just right so that his feet hitting the damp forest floor would be covered by the noise of the branch thumping.

Liam spun in the direction of the noise that came from the branch Theo had thrown which left his back completely open for attack. Theo pounced, wrapping his arms tightly around Liam, locking his arms to his sides cutting off any hopes of rebuttal.  

“Your lack of control and inexperience are.” He whispered against the shell of Liam’s ear. Liam struggled, thrashing violently, trying to get out of Theo’s hold but Theo refused to break.

Liam brought them to the ground and rolled on top of him, using his weight to cut off Theo’s air supply and throwing his head back so that it clipped Theo’s chin. He grunted at the pain but kept his hold, determined to keep the upper hand. But then Liam stilled, and the hollow chuckle that erupted from the boy on top of him had the hair standing up on the back of his neck.

“You want to play a game chimera?” Theo felt unease roll through his body at the demonic tone Liam’s wolf had taken. Had he been possessed by a Nogitsune, seriously what the hell?

“No, I want Liam back.” He growled in return, his animals suddenly wary and putting him on edge.

He felt claws run lightly over the exposed flesh of his arm where the sleeve of his shirt had ridden up and was close to Liam’s hand. Tingles of something ran through him and he suppressed a shudder at the soft stroke.

“I know what your weakness is Theo Raeken. It’s me, _it_ _’_ _s us._ ” Liam’s wolf used their position on top of him to his advantage and started to grind against him. Theo let his head drop to the soft ground and hissed at the feeling, clenching his jaw tightly trying to keep the hold he had on Liam.  “Ahhh having a hard time controlling your chemo signals now huh?” The wolf murmured and Theo heard him inhale deeply and felt the vibrating rumble that followed. 

Liam increased the pace of his hips and Theo bit his lip to keep from moaning at the delicious friction. Theo wanted nothing more than to dig his fingers into Liam’s hips and grind back against him but he refused to lose control no matter how bad he wanted it, how bad his animals wanted it. His tense grip remained, securing Liam’s arms to his sides, and he wrapped his legs around Liam’s trying to make it harder for him to rub against him. 

Liam’s wolf growled in frustration and ceased all movement. Theo almost whimpered at the sudden loss of pleasure. “Fine, you don’t want to give in to what we both need then we’ll do it the hard way.” The scent of tangy blood hit him, immediately cooling the fire raging within him.

What the hell? Theo peered over Liam’s shoulder and watched as the wolf dug his claws deeper and deeper in to his own thighs. Theo grabbed at his hands without second thought. Wanting to stop the boy from causing himself pain exactly how he had done the past two times his wolf had taken control.

“Liam stop!” But no sooner than the words were out did he find himself with his arms pinned above his head and Liam sitting on top of him with a wicked grin and amber eyes looking down at him.

“Know thy enemy.” His own words were spit back at him. He narrowed his eyes and then let his animals surge forward, eyes flashing and canines elongating.

“You’re playing a dangerous game wolf.” His coyote/wolf hybrid rasped. “You’re lucky we like you.” Liam’s hips surged forward and down on his, earning a whine from them as a hiss escaped his own mouth. 

“Oh I know just how much you like me. The boy on the other hand is completely lost.” Another thrust had Theo’s canines catching his lip and drawing blood. Before he knew it Liam’s tongue was swiping across his punctured lip, cleaning the few drops of blood that had emerged before he healed. Theo gasped and saw the wolf’s eyes swirl before he was dropping his head into Theo’s neck and inhaling.

“Your scent, it calls to us.” The wolf whispered, nose still pressed against his throat.

He nodded. “Us too.” He and his animals agreed. “But it wasn’t always like that.”

“No. It happened when you came back. That’s when the boy and I started separating, we lost something.” The raspy voice sounded in his ear, lips brushing gently against the shell, and then he pulled back and stared down at Theo.

“What did you lose?” Theo’s animals asked breathlessly, they were all overwhelmed by the touches and scents that were surrounding him.

A devilish smirk appeared on Liam’s face as his eyes flicked down to Theo’s throat. He felt as both of his wrists were shoved into one hand, still pinned above his head, and the other clawed hand slowly ran over his shoulder and collar bone, ending their trail at his throat. In the exact same spot where his marks were on Liam’s neck.

“Liam…” He said cautiously, pulling his animals back and returning to his human state. 

“It’s only fair that we give you what you gave us.” The wolf responded and then his claws were piercing the delicate skin on his neck and Theo growled in response. The wolf quickly leaned down and lapped at the small holes until the skin knitted itself back together and the blood was gone. He sat back up and cocked his head to the side admiring his work when a small dart hit his neck and he let out a tiny roar. Theo traced the trajectory and saw Deaton standing off to the side, tranquilizer gun in hand.

“Theo?” Liam’s shaky voice sounded and Theo turned back towards him, sitting up quickly wrapping his arms around the swaying body.

“Don’t fight it, you’re just going to sleep for a little bit.” He soothed, hugging him tightly to his chest. Liam’s body went limp in his arms a few seconds later and he stood, holding him closely to his body as he walked towards Deaton.

“Took you long enough.” He ground out at the emissary, ignoring the uncomfortable tightness in his jeans.

“Some of us don’t have supernatural hearing and speed Mr. Raeken.” Deaton quipped.

“Yeah, well let’s get him back. In my experience he doesn’t stay down for very long.” As if on cue Liam grumbled something that sounded more like an angry puppy than a feral wolf.

“Matching marks huh?” The doctor asked, appraising Theo’s neck as they trudged through the preserve towards their cars.

“Oh yeah they’re all the rage now. If you want one, I’m sure it could be arranged.” He said dryly and deadpanned.

“I’ll pass.” Deaton grunted.


	14. What is this, fucking Harry Potter?

“Listen, I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be here while I do this.”

“Did you shoot yourself with one of those darts? You know how dangerous he is when his wolf is in charge.”

“He’ll be too distracted by you. I pose no threat to him and his animal, and the building is lined with mountain ash, I can leave while he cannot.”

“But-”

“No, Theo. This is how it must be done.”

Liam’s breath faltered as the voices became clearer and he heard Theo’s name. He tried to sit up and groaned when his head felt like it was being squeezed in a vice. He tried again, and managed to actually make it up this time only to have his limbs to not cooperate making him spill to the floor in a boneless heap. Something between a groan and a growl escaped his lips at his body’s uselessness.

Firm hands were suddenly on him, lifting him, and placing him back on a cold hard table. Goosebumps formed on his skin, he knew those fingers, those rough calloused palms. Again, a noise fell out of his mouth. This one more of a mix between a moan and a snarl.

“Easy little wolf. You’re just coming out of the sedative. Deep breaths and it will pass.” Theo’s deep voice rumbled from somewhere to the left of him, strong hands still on his body. He followed Theo’s instructions and inhaled deeply, exhaling with equal force feeling the sluggishness slowly ooze out of his pores. During his little breathing session, he did a quick mental recap of everything… starting with the lacrosse game. 

Cracking one eye open just to test it before deeming himself ready to search the tanned skinned for what he NEEDED to see. And they there were, four small slits on the right side of Theo’s neck, matching exactly the ones that he had been sporting. His eyes licked across them, caressing them, and a feeling of deep satisfaction ran through him. Theo shuddered under his heavy lidded gaze breaking Liam out of his perusal and reminding him of where he was.

Embarrassed, he shut his eyes and shook his head before he chanced opening them again meeting Theo’s guarded stare. 

“Mr. Raeken…” Deaton drawled, entering the small exam room with a full syringe.

Liam’s eyes widened a bit at the size of the needle and then glanced over at Theo and watched as the older boy nodded and gave him one last questionable look before turning on his heel and walking towards the back doors.

“Wh-where’s he going?” Liam stuttered. His eyes returning to the large needle obviously meant for him. He swallowed the bile rising in his throat and suppressed the menacing yap of his wolf.

Deaton set the offending object down, and began to tinker with some gauze and antiseptic. “I thought it best that Theo made himself scarce for a little while." 

“Why?” Liam questioned, a little more harshly than he meant to. Unfortunately giving into his quick temper for once.

“Because he tends to bring out something in your wolf, and if I’m to find out what’s going on with you,” Deaton turned to face him for the first time since entering the room, “we can’t have any distractions.” The emissary’s eyes dropped to the marks on his neck and Liam unconsciously brought his hand up to rub at the little scars.

In his distraction, Deaton had somehow moved behind him and was now wiping a cold pad of gauze against the back of his neck. Right in between the vertebrae that separated his neck from his back. Liam jumped in surprised and hissed at the cold.

“Try to stay still… this may feel a bit… strange…” Deaton murmured cryptically. Liam didn’t even have time to tense before the sharp metal pierced his skin and pushed in to his spinal cord. A gasp escaped his throat but was quickly cut off as soon as a thick liquid started trickling beneath his skin.

“What is it?” Liam asked as he could feel his veins begin to swell and and bubble ominously.

The needle was being pulled out of his skin but the effect had already begun. Deaton set it down and then stepped around to face him. “It’s a serum that is going to lower your inhibitions. It’s going to let your wolf come to the surface without a fight.”

The strange feeling continued to spread throughout him and was soon joined by the familiar flames of anger and tension. Liam began to pant, the spirits ripping through him now at an alarming rate.

 _Drugged, emissary_ _…_ _**chimera.**_ His wolf snarled. 

“Just… oh,” he shuddered feeling his wolf approaching much easier than normal, “just a heads up, he’s not happy about being drugged.” He warned and Deaton nodded in understanding, and then it was like he was watching a movie. His body was present and he could hear and feel everything but someone else was in control of his mouth and limbs… exactly how it had been when he was on top of Theo in the forest. Oh yes he felt the grinding, he felt how hard Theo was beneath him, the sweet tangy taste of his blood as he licked away the blood from his neck, and the intoxicating scent of his arousal pouring off the chimera. He experienced it all as if it had been him in control, and aside from the voice of his animal, he actually wasn’t entirely sure that it hadn’t been him that had done it all. Not realizing how much he wanted it, how much he needed it, until he had it underneath him.

“Emissary.” His wolf spoke in greeting, voice low and raspy signaling that his animal was present. 

“Beta.” Deaton replied, slightly bowing his head in greeting. Then they were surrounded by silence, neither of them bothering to be the first one to budge. That is until Liam’s wolf, true to form, lost his patience and possibly his temper just a bit.

“You drugged me, you wanted me here, talk.” He growled. 

The man in front of him sighed. “You and Liam seem to be having some issues.”

His eyes narrowed and he could feel the annoyance run through him that his wolf felt. “He tried to lock me away. I was trying to help him and he smothered me!” Liam winced internally at the pain and anger that sounded in the deep demonic voice.

“He needed a break.” Deaton tried to reason.

A snarl filled the room and echoed off the brick walls. “WE NEEDED TO FIND WHAT WE LOST!” His wolf was panting now, anger permeating the room, claws scratching against the metal exam table that he was sitting on.

“But instead he shut me out, wallowed in self-pity, and became a danger to himself.” The wolf sniffed in disgust.

Deaton stood straight up. “What do you mean ‘find what you lost’? What did you lose?” He asked hurriedly.

“I know not Emissary. I’ve been too busy feeding the boy when he forgets to eat and running when his mind and anger become too much for him. I’ve been too busy babysitting and trying to break out of the cage he’s kept me in.”

Liam watched Deaton through his wolf’s eyes, seeing the pensive look on the man’s face and scenting the minute shifts in his chemo signals. He could see the gears spinning in the emissary’s head, clicking through thoughts exactly how the dread doctors had clicked through time and space.

Deaton’s head tilted to the side. “When did you notice that something was different?” He inquired. 

His wolf hummed in thought, making Liam pause his observation of Deaton to think on it as well. He could feel his wolf back tracking, sifting through their mind, trying to pinpoint the moment when their connection had changed. When they began to separate and everything became hard for them. When anger and resentment started pooling between them instead of their usual annoying meaningless battle for dominance. When that meaningless fight became real and they actually began to battle the other for control. 

They went through the Anuk-ite and hunters, through Hayden leaving, and through the Wild Hunt. And then the filtering stopped. Frozen on the moment where, even though they hadn’t realized it yet, everything had changed. The difference had been so miniscule that the both of them had failed to feel it when it happened. The subtle chip in their bond that had morphed into a wide canyon dividing them.

Liam watched as his wolf played the memory over and over again, searching for the exact moment when it happened. The exact moment that a piece of them had been taken, the piece that they had lost and were now searching for. The memory paused, placing a still image in their mind. The image of a dirty clawed hand clenched into a fist as it burst through the wet concrete. That was the moment when everything changed for them. The moment in time when Theo had come back.

His wolf’s head snapped up, ready to answer the question that Deaton had given them time to think through. “Something changed, it shifted, when the chimera came back from hell.”

Deaton looked contemplative for a moment before his body stiffened. To the human eye it wouldn’t have been noticeable, but Liam and his wolf weren’t human. _He knows something._ Liam whispered to his animal and the wolf rumbled in agreement.

“You know something Emissary. Do share.” The animal grumbled. A hint of an unspoken threat weaved in, promising pain if the man didn’t deliver. 

Deaton sighed. “How much do you know about when Stiles, Scott, and Allison went into the void… the world in between?”

His wolf shook his head signaling that he didn’t know much.

“When they went, they had to give up something. A piece of their soul. When they came back, that piece was blackened. Opening the door for darkness to enter within them.” Deaton moved about the room putting the needled syringe into a drawer and tossing the used gauze into a nearby bin before he continued. “When you sent Theo to hell, his soul was claimed. There’s always a price to pay when dealing with death.” Deaton finished ominously.

He bristled and his wolf tensed, nervous to hear what was coming. “What does that mean?” The wolf growled out, sick of riddles and vague answers.

“It means, Beta, that when you brought Theo back you paid a price.” Deaton answered, again still too cryptic in his statement for either of them to understand.

“What. Price.” The deep voice clipped.

“As I said… Theo’s soul was already claimed by hell. Which mean that when you brought him back, you sacrificed a piece of yours. Theo is here, breathing and surviving because he shares your soul. That’s why you two are able to scar each other. Because when one of you hurts the other… you’re actually hurting yourself.”

Liam and his wolf were frozen. They sat completely still, barely even moving as shallow breaths passed between their lips. _What is this, fucking Harry Potter?_ Liam questioned from inside. 

“Yes actually, a lot like Harry Potter and the horcruxes. Good analogy Mr. Dunbar.” He and his wolf recoiled, not realizing that Liam had been the one to speak this time. “Although I should mention that even though Theo was able to come back and live off a piece of your soul, a soul is always growing and ever changing. So while he may have started with piece of you he has built off of it and has become his own. Unlike Voldemort who was stuck, sometimes in a lesser form than the original.”

They thought on it for a few minutes. Digesting the information and trying to understand what it meant. Would they be like this forever now? Constantly battling for dominance, struggling to understand the other, fighting to be calm unless they were around Theo. Because that was the only time they ever seemed to agree, the only time they both seemed genuinely content. Theo’s scent was enough to instantly end the storm inside of them and his touch was like the sun breaking through the clouds after a hurricane. Theo was the piece that they were missing, the piece that they so desperately needed in order to feel whole. Theo was a part of them. Theo belonged to them. A strong feeling of satisfaction and possessiveness rolled through both of them and had a low growl of excitement escaping passed their lips.

“So what does that mean for us? For all of us?” Liam asked, his wolf all too happy to let him talk as he was too busy prancing around like a proud peacock at the thought of Theo being theirs.

Deaton braced himself against a counter and rubbed the back of his neck. Liam didn’t like the look on his face and braced himself for what was to come. His wolf stilled sensing the tension.

“Well this is where things get a little messy…” The man trailed off. 

“A little messy? As if having my,” his wolf growled in aggravation, “OUR, as if having OUR soul split isn’t already messy enough.” Liam said dryly.

“You two have the same sense of humor I see.” Deaton chuckled. Liam rolled his eyes and waited for Deaton to get back on topic.

“Yes Liam, it gets more complicated. You have two options essentially.” Deaton paused and he held his breath. “You can try to ignore it and work on building your bond back up with your wolf, it’s going to take a long time and you may never recover to what you once were.” He finished.

“Or…” Liam voiced ready to hear option two, hoping it was a better alternative.

 “Or,” Deaton exhaled, “Or you and Theo can claim each other, give each other a mate mark, and merge your souls once again. This option is very serious and can’t be taken lightly Liam; a mating bond can only be broken in one way.”

Liam tensed, already knowing the answer but he had to ask anyways. Just to hear it confirmed. “How?” He whispered.

“Death. If one of you dies the bond will be broken, the one who lives will die shortly after as your soul will have extinguished with the other.”

Anguish ripped through them as Liam and his wolf silently chewed over the words. Feeling sick to their stomach at the thought of losing an important piece of them, at thought of Theo dying. Suddenly needing to know where Theo was and if he was safe became imperative. He and his wolf needed it like they needed their next breath. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and quickly punched his fingers over the illuminated screen pulling up Theo’s number. The call went straight to voicemail and he tried three more times coming up with the same result. Anguish turned to panic which surged straight into the familiar anger that settled over them.

“Where is he?” Liam pushed out, getting to his feet coming to stand right in front of Deaton.

“I don’t know.” Deaton replied lamely.

“Yes you do, you’re the one that sent him away!” He snarled.

Deaton shook his head, not looking the least bit scared. “I only told him that he shouldn’t be here for this. I don’t know where he went.”

“How am I supposed to find him?! He never has his phone off; he could be in trouble. He could be anywhere!” Liam panicked and his wolf was pacing inside him, full of anxiety for their mate. And yes, Theo was their mate, there would be no discussion about it. Their animals had practically already decided for them when they both submitted to the other. Theo had decided when he kept coming back for Liam even if it meant putting himself in danger. Liam had decided only a few minutes ago but now that he had there was no way he was going to let it go, let him go. 

“How does a wolf signal their location to the pack?” Deaton asked, a small smile on his face.

“But Theo isn’t pack… how will he know it’s me?”

“Because your soul will be calling to his.”

Liam and his wolf wasted no time. His mouth opened and out tumbled a loud howl full of anxiety, fear, hope, and a hint of something Liam had yet to identify. The cry came to an end and then all was silent. Both Liam and Deaton waiting for the return howl. Liam was almost certain it wouldn’t come, dropping his head in defeat, when a faint noise reached his ears. His head shot up and then he was moving. 

“Liam!” Deaton called out, stopping him before he reached the threshold of the door. The emissary walked over and opened the small gate to the door, breaking the mountain ash barrier. “Good luck… I hope you know what you’re doing…”

He was off. Racing in the direction that his mate’s howl came from. The closer he got he knew. He knew where Theo was. Now he just had to get to him and he hoped that the older boy was ready for all that he was bringing with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end friends... only a few more chapters left.


	15. Back to The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're all going to hate me for the length

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't say I didn't warn you.

Theo went back to the place where it all began, where it all ended, and then where it all began again. He’s not sure what brought him back here. To the place where he vowed he would never willingly come again, the tunnels were one thing but this specific spot was something else entirely. The spot that stirred unknown feelings, made him feel sick to his stomach, and utterly terrified. Too scared that somehow, maybe, the ground might just open up and swallow him whole again. Too scared that this was all just another piece of the nightmares, that once he returned a switch would flip and he’d magically appear back in the hospital, only to have Tara coldly laughing at him for thinking he had been safe.

But yet here he sat. Knees resting on the cold hard ground, fingers brushing tentatively across the visible crack in the pavement. The fractured cement that held the power of both his freedom and his imprisonment. Yet all he could think about was the person that brought him back. The person that had put an end to his seemingly endless suffering, the person that was now more important to him than anything… even the the stupid hole to hell he was currently kneeling on top of didn’t scare him as much as possibly losing the boy that had become everything to him. 

 “ _Your scent, it calls to us._ _”_ The deep timbre of Liam’s wolf rattled around in his head. It shouldn’t have excited him, but it did. The way Liam’s body ground down against him shouldn’t have excited him, but it did. The way he carried a sedated Liam bridal style in his arms through the forest shouldn’t have felt right, but it did.

Theo couldn’t believe that in just under a week how much everything had changed. How it had gone from him quietly existing, trying to get back on his feet with the guidance of Nolan and Theresa, to him somehow belonging body and soul to Liam. Had he felt the pull towards the beta after he emerged from hell? Yes. Had he slowly schooled himself to be indifferent to it for the past few months? Yes. Had he suddenly lost all of his progress and now faired to feel even more attached to the wolf all because of a few days and a couple of scars? Also yes. 

The scars alone were enough to have him feeling tethered to Liam, let alone all of the unfamiliar feelings of belonging and devotion he now felt towards him. A week, it took him a week and not even to be completely bewitched, to become completely dependent on the little wolf.

His fingers traced the split in the pavement again, feeling the rough edges of his past as his other hand ran over the soft scars on his neck marking the future. And Theo was scared. More scared of what the future held for him than the ominous promise of his past that he was currently sitting on. He knew it earlier, after the whole bathroom incident, knew that he wouldn’t be able to walk away from Liam this time. He just hoped, prayed, that Liam felt the same way.

That’s when he heard it, the piercing howl that called out into the night, full of desperation and longing. It spoke to him, mirrored exactly how he was feeling in that moment, and something in him reached out. Knocking the breath out of him as he felt the need to answer. His animals howling within him, blood pumping vigorously through him, and mouth opening on a silent cry. Only it wasn’t silent. A howl that matched the one he heard escaped him, long and shallow, echoing the nervousness and yearning. He knew where it came from. Knew the person it came from. Knew that he was coming for him.

So he waited. Pushing up from the ground, pushing up from his past, slightly swaying as he waited for the future that was barreling towards him.


	16. Get Us Home

Desperation swirled within him the closer he got to the tunnels. Worry as to why Theo was down there, fear for his well-being, and just plain anxiety to stand in front of his anchor… the person with whom he shared a soul. His possible salvation or damnation. How ironic it would be to have all of this go down in the one place that once was Theo’s damnation and salvation. The place that, no matter how hard they tried to leave it behind, it kept bringing them back. Kept bringing HIM back, but always because that’s where Theo seemed to be.

He jumped into the small opening that had been halfway boarded up after everything that had happened, landing in a crouch on the damp cement. Liam raced up and down the narrow hallways lined with pipes, some dripping dirty liquid while others just sat rusting. He always seemed to get lost no matter how much time he had spent down there. He growled at himself in frustration, his wolf agitated due to the lack of ability to scent anything above the overpowering smells of chemicals and mildew. 

He stopped running and closed his eyes calling his wolf forward to aid him in his search. He focused on his breathing, listening to the steady pump of blood through his veins, and then slowly expanded his reach. The drip drops of water hitting a puddle, the constant hum of electricity flowing throughout, and echoes bouncing off the walls from clicks and creaks of things that were housed in hidden rooms and endless hallways hit him first.

Liam tuned them out, searching for familiar thump thump of his soulmate’s heart, the one that beat in time with his. When he found it he quickly inhaled, happy to have located him, but then noticed the abnormality of its beats and dread filled him. Something was wrong. He howled, letting Theo know that he was there, letting him know that he was coming. And then he was running again. Sometimes turning so quickly that he would slam into a wall on accident. He didn’t care about the pain, his main focus was on reaching Theo.

So when he turned the last corner and saw him standing there, arms at his sides and breathing a little heavily with no threat in sight, he did the only thing he could think of… he hugged him. Only the hug was more like a tackle due to his fast approach and he couldn’t seem to slow down enough before he reached Theo. They hit the ground with a thud and Theo’s breath puffed out against his cheek accompanied by a low groan. 

“Fucking hell Liam!” Theo cried through clenched teeth.

“Hi, you’re okay!” He replied breathlessly from all the running. Nuzzling into Theo’s neck to give his wolf the comfort he so desperately needed since waking up on the exam table at Deaton’s.

“I was just fine until you decided to break your fall with my body.”  He said sarcastically but there was no malice in the words.

Liam gave Theo’s head one last nudge with his and then he pulled back, looking down at him with a small smile. “Hi.”

“Hi.” He whispered and then winced as the sound of a bone snapping back into place reverberated in the passageway around them. He hadn’t realized that he had actually hurt Theo when he tackled him, forgetting how much stronger he was than the chimera. 

“Oh shit I’m sorry.” He murmured springing off of him and then reaching down to pull him up.

Theo chuckled, “Not the first time you’ve broken one of my bones and I doubt it will be the last.” Liam grimaced knowing that he was probably right. He stepped closer to Theo instinctively, just wanting to be close to him. 

“What are you doing down here?” He questioned quietly. A shiver ran up his spine upon shifting his gaze down to the cracked concrete that once held Theo hostage. His wolf growled at the sight of it, feeling uneasy being so close to a possible threat to his other half. 

He saw Theo shrug out of the corner of his eye and turned his face to study him. He looked soft, vulnerable, in a way that he had only seen for the first time the other night after one of his nightmares. He wanted to reach out and pull him into a tight embrace while his wolf wanted to bite down and finally claim what he considered his.

“I just started walking after I left the clinic and this is where my feet brought me. I didn’t even realize I was here until my feet stopped moving, too lost in my own head.” Theo’s eyes had glazed over and he looked like he was back in dreamland.

“Thinking about what?” He asked, his eyes still roaming over Theo’s face, watching for any changes that might give away something.

Theo’s voice took on an eerie tone, cold and emotionless. “The past… hell… Tara… if any of this is even real or if it’s just another piece of the fucked up puzzle that I’m set to live through…” Theo’s eyes flicked over to him briefly before looking down at the pavement again, “you.”

Liam inhaled sharply and dropped his eyes to the floor. “What about me?”

Theo turned to face him but Liam couldn’t bring himself to look up, not just yet. He needed to know if Theo was planning on leaving him again, needed to know if what he wanted was even possible before he made an ass of himself.

“What happened with Deaton, Liam?” He finally looked up at him and rotated his body to face Theo.

“What exactly about me were you thinking of, Theo?” He questioned back, a little more authoritative this time. 

Theo shook his head and started to walk forwards until Liam had his back pressed against the cold wall. Theo’s hands braced against the wall caging Liam in between his arms, his wolf purred but he tamped it down. “What happened, what did you find out?”

Liam looked to the side but snapped his head forward to face Theo again when the chimera growled at him. He narrowed his eyes. 

“How much do you know about the afterlife?” He asked, wanting to know if Theo knew more than he had. Theo quirked a brow and his eyes darted towards the cracked ground before returning to his. “That’s not what I meant! I meant… uh… okay so did you ever hear about how Stiles became void?” Theo shook his head.

“So basically Scott, Stiles, and Allison, we don’t know her she died, went in to this in between world to try and find their parents to keep them from dying at the hands of yet another thing that decided to wipe out Beacon hills. But in order to do that, they kind of had to die for a little bit but not actually die just slip into the place in between death and life. So-" 

“Liam if this story has a point please make it.” Theo sighed, sounding tired.

Liam huffed, “I was getting there and then you cut me off. ANYWAYS, they had to pay a price in order to be able to do that… a piece of their soul died. Which left them a little dark, and sad, allowing dark entities to enter them. Hence void Stiles, the Nogitsune was able to possess him because of the open doorway to his soul.” Liam finished and Theo was looking at him like he had just explained the Spanish Armada.

“What does that have to do with you and your wolf?” Theo asked, brows furrowing when Liam’s heart began to beat a little faster. This was it, Theo was going to find out, he just hoped that he would be as okay with it as Liam had been…

Liam let his head drop only to be pushed up by Theo’s fingers under his chin. “Remember how my wolf told you that we lost something?”

Theo’s eyes widened and his own heart skipped a beat. “You remember that?”

He nodded. “I remember everything.” He whispered locking eyes with the boy that was still caging him in and had a hand on his face. Now it was Theo’s turn to avert his gaze, embarrassment and nervousness wafting off him and saturating the air around them. Liam’s wolf began pacing, not liking that Theo was uncomfortable around him. Liam mirrored Theo, using his fingers to gently pull his face back and carefully swiping his thumb across his cheek before dropping his hand back to his side.

“So… what did you lose?” Theo finally asked after a few tense moments. Liam flashed his eyes, elated to see Theo’s flash back even though Theo looked confused as to why he momentarily lost control.

“A piece of our soul.” They stood there just staring at each other. Liam watching Theo’s eyes shift as the chimera thought about what he had just said.

“How?” The word was whispered but still held all of the tension that had been steadily built up ever since Liam first howled for him back at Deaton’s.

Liam brought his hand up to Theo’s that was still resting against his chin and held it to his face needing the comfort of contact for what he was about to drop on him. “You were gone Theo; you were in the afterlife… your soul had been claimed…” Theo’s face drained of color and his eyes went all kinds of wild.

“Liam…” Was all he said but Liam knew what he needed. He needed to hear it, needed Liam to confirm it.

“Bringing you back came with a price, just like the others. You no longer had a soul so the person that brought you back had to give you a piece of theirs in order for you to live…”

Theo started to back up and Liam reluctantly let go of his hand, feeling the strong warmth leave him causing his wolf to panic. “So I broke you, again. I’m the reason you and your wolf have split.” He choked in disbelief as his back hit the wall opposite of Liam and he sank to the floor. His head shot up after a few moment looking for Liam. “The scars?”

“They happen because we’re hurting each other, hurting our own soul.”

Theo laughed, it was humorless and cold. A sound that made the hackles on his wolf rise and his skin prickle.

“Nothing is mine.” He laughed again and Liam cringed. “I am a chimera in the truest form.”

“I’m yours.” Liam murmured into the dead air between them. Theo stopped his lifeless laughter and just stared at him with glassy eyes.

“No Liam, there has to be a way to fix this. Please tell me we can fix this.” He begged.

“There’s two ways we can go, and I know which I prefer to do.” Theo continued to look up at him and then waved his hand expectantly for Liam to elaborate. “We can do nothing. You’ll be fine because apparently a soul grows and the little piece of me that you have has already developed into who you are now, while I will have to work on rebuilding my connection with my wolf which may never be fully fixed…” Liam sighed.

“Or…?” Theo pushed sounding hopeful.

“Or we claim each other, we mate and then our soul becomes one again.” A small sound escaped Theo and the hopeful look vanished from his face, crushing Liam.

Theo stood and began pacing, feet tracing the crack of hell like it was a balance beam and Theo was practicing for the Olympics. He stopped to look at Liam once, opening his mouth as if he were going to say something, before closing it and returning to his pattern. 

He stopped again, this time facing away from Liam, shoulders tense and barely breathing as his rapid heartbeat thundered through the tunneled hallway. “Liam you said preferred one… which one?”

“You know which one.” His quiet voice rang out. And if it was possible, Theo’s shoulders tensed up even more. Before Liam knew it Theo spun around and was stalking towards him angrily.

“Are you fucking insane?!” He yelled and Liam growled in warning, both he and his wolf not liking the insult thrown at them by the person they trusted the most. “I’ve ruined your life twice now and you want to be shackled to me forever, like forever forever? Never be able to date again or be able to go far away from me for long periods of time? Not to mention the unbearable pain that you will go through when I die, if it doesn’t end up killing you as well.”

Liam scrunched his face up. “Why do you get to die first?” Theo’s mouth opened in utter shock but no words came out.

“You’ve lost your damn mind.” He muttered with a shake of his head and Liam had had enough with the insults.

“Go ahead and tell me you don’t want it Theo. Tell me you don’t want me.” He challenged and Theo’s heart skipped a few beats signaling exactly what Liam knew. He couldn’t, because Theo did want it, he wanted Liam just as much as Liam wanted him.

“It doesn’t matter what I want. Where’s your wolf, I want to talk to him.”

Liam sighed. “Are you sure about that? He’s going to be a lot less calm about you insulting and rejecting me than I am.” Theo stood tall with his arms crossed over his chest and raised an eyebrow. “Fine, have it your way.”

He felt the predator rise in him, felt the subtle shift of power flow through his veins as he became hyperaware of everything around him even though he was in control. He felt the wolfish grin pull at his lips as he cocked his head to the side studying Theo standing in front of him.

“Stop playing with Liam’s head. He doesn’t want to mate me, he SHOULDN’T want mate me.”

He shook his head and low rumble rolled out of him before he lurked forward trapping Theo against the wall exactly how Theo had just trapped him.

“That’s where you’re wrong chimera, _Theo_ ,” the deep voice sounded, testing out the name as it rolled thickly off their tongue, “I need to mate with you to keep us sane… Liam WANTS to mate with you. We wouldn’t be able to do it if we didn’t agree on it.” They leaned forward and ran their nose up Theo’s throat how they both liked to do, feeling the soft skin and smelling their favorite intoxicating scent.

Theo swallowed and leaned away ever so slightly, allowing his neck to be bared a little more in submission before he caught himself and stilled. 

“Why are you fighting this, why are you fighting us?” Liam whispered hotly in his ear, his wolf allowing him to join in on the seduction that was apparently needed.

“Liam…” Was all Theo managed to get out before Liam nuzzled at the marks he and his wolf had left and then swiped his tongue over them. A small noise rolled out of Theo’s throat and it pleased him, he smiled against the pulsing skin beneath his lips. But then Theo was pushing at his chest creating space between them. They stood no more than a few feet apart, lost in each other’s eyes, and panting lightly.

Theo was the first to look away, dropping his head and watching as his fingers picked at the hem of his shirt. “I can’t…” He trailed off, not finishing what he was going to say and Liam felt black rage spreading through his veins.

“Fine. Then excuse me while I go back to Deaton so we can figure out how to remove these stupid fucking scars.” Liam spat as he went to walk passed Theo.

Theo’s head shot up, eyes blazing yellow, and a vicious snarl rippled out of him.

“That’s what I thought.” Liam said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You don’t fucking get it!” He roared while running a hand roughly through his hair. 

“Then explain it to me! I’m standing here telling you I want to be your mate and your trying to push me away, what don’t I get Theo? Please explain it to me because as far as I’m concerned you’re rejecting me…”

Theo spun and punched the wall with a loud grunt, making it crumble and rain small pieces to the floor. “I can’t just be your friend! I need you… god I WANT you! So I can’t be your mate for us to just be really good friends for the rest of our lives, I won’t survive it.” His loud voice steadily got quieter, to the point where the last few words were barely audible. His head had returned to its lowered position, silently admitting defeat.

Normally, Liam would be soft and delicate when Theo looked so defeated but this time he just couldn’t help it. Laughter spilled out of him fluidly, to the point where he had tears streaming down his face and he was almost doubled over. Theo’s head had slowly lifted after hearing the first few snickers, looking confused, but that look quickly morphed into solid annoyance the longer Liam kept at it.

“I’m glad you find that so funny.” He sneered with a nasty looking scowl and then turned and began walking down the long tunnel away from him. Liam sobered immediately and chased after him hurriedly.

He grabbed his arm bring him to a stop and pulled on it so Theo would face him.

“Hey.” He called softly hoping Theo wouldn’t tug out of his grasp. “I wasn’t laughing at that! I just… jesus are you really that fucking dense?” Theo spun towards him speedily and pinned him against the wall with a low growl. Liam sighed and stared into the beautiful moss green eyes that were crackling with hurt and embarrassment. 

“You’re an idiot.” He huffed out earning another push to his shoulders making the pipe that he was pinned to groan at the excess pressure. “I don’t want to be just friends either…”

Theo’s hold loosened a bit as his eyes went wide. “What?” He managed to get out sounding rather out of breath.

“Theo… just the sight of your mark on me and mine on you,” he said with a heated look at the scarred skin on Theo’s neck, “is enough to make me hard. Have you forgotten about me grinding on you in the woods? Because fuck, I can’t get it out of my head. Let’s not forget about me licking you not even three minutes ago after my wolf told you he needs you and I want you. What about any of that says ‘I want to be friends’?”

Theo continued to stare at him with doe eyes, mouth slightly parted as if he wanted to say something but couldn’t find the right words. Liam took the opportunity to try something he had been dying to do ever since Theo had him pinned to the shower wall in the school locker room a few days ago. He leaned closer, eyes flicking between Theo’s eyes and mouth making sure that he wouldn’t pull away, and lightly brushed his lips against Theo’s. Savoring the feel of skin on skin contact that for once didn’t involve pain or one of them trying to contain the other.

Their lips reached out to meet each other a few more times before Liam pulled back, opening his eyes that he hadn’t realized had closed, to look at Theo. He looked so perfect, so beautiful, with a delicate blush coloring his cheeks and dazed eyes. Liam wondered if he looked the same. Theo dropped his head to Liam’s shoulder, trading his hold on him for light hands on his waist, and Liam wrapped his arms around Theo’s shoulders as he rested his head on top of other boy’s. 

“I… I was just..” Theo mumbled into his neck.

“Being your usual know it all asshole self and didn’t bother to ask me how I felt?” He supplied earning a nip to the thin skin at his throat making him yelp and then moan as Theo’s tongue lapped away the sting. 

“Easy little wolf,” Theo joked pulling back to look at him, “just because you’re mine doesn’t mean I won’t bite anymore.”

“One, I’m not yours yet. And two, I’m counting on it.” Theo’s green eyes darkened briefly and then Liam was staring into the eyes of his animals.

Theo cocked his head to the side and then glanced down at the spot where Liam’s neck met his shoulder. “Guess we’ll have to change that.” The raspy voice emerged, signaling that Theo’s animals were present instead of Theo.

“Now Theo…” He said slowly backing away from the absolute predator that was now stalking after him. “Can we go home and talk about this?” He squeaked as he accidently tripped over his own feet. He wasn’t actually scared, in fact he was really turned on by the way Theo was looking at him, but that didn’t mean he wanted to be claimed in the dingy tunnels where so much bad stuff had happened to them.

“What’s there to talk about little wolf? You’re the one that wanted to mate so bad, and you got to have your fun with us in the preserve. Now it’s our turn… we want to hunt, to claim what’s ours.”

Ah, Liam got it now. He was the prize, just how Theo had been his a few mere hours ago. His wolf shuddered at the thought of being hunted and marked, purring deep down inside of him. 

“I’ll give you ten seconds for a head start, won’t be much fun if you don’t make it very far.” The chimera that was still slowly stalking him said with a tiny pout.

Liam clenched and flexed his hands, letting the magic of his wolf roll through him. _Get us as close to home as possible._ He said to his animal. _I_ _’_ _ve got us._ The deep rumble replied, and then they were running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pt1 of the Anchors finale... hope you enjoyed it!


	17. Down The Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. Everything you've been waiting for has led up to this moment. I hope you all enjoy it. Excuse me while I go cry and then sleep for a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Callum aka snaeken for his encouragement and listening ear, without which this chapter would have been boring.

Liam’s body was wheezing in protest at the agonizing pace his wolf had set for him. His lungs were on fire, leg muscles screaming, knees aching, and skin sizzling from being whipped by the low branches and vines hanging throughout the preserve. Only a few more miles left if he could keep up the all-out sprint he had been going at since he had bolted out of the tunnels, not bothering to wait for Theo to start counting. _Almost there, almost there_ he kept chanting in his head in an attempt to keep his body pushing forward, closing the distance between him and his desired destination.

Theo had caught up more quickly than he anticipated which is why he had kicked it up a notch, putting his legs into overdrive to make up for their short strides. He dodged out of the way of a low branch at the last second, making him lose his rhythm and falter a few steps before righting himself and pushing into the soft earth trying to propel himself further. He tried weaving in and out of trees to confuse the scent trail but it only ended up slowing him down to which his wolf agreed stating that Theo and his animals wouldn’t be that easily deterred. The chimera was good at hunting and hiding, it was what he was raised to do.

Liam could no longer hear Theo behind him which both excited him because he thought he had run fast enough to put a healthy distance between them, and frightened him because a silent Theo was a scary Theo.

 _He_ _shifted I can feel his animal lurking close by._ His wolf rumbled to him through their bond and he cursed. This was about to get a whole lot trickier since Theo would be faster than him in his wolf form. Slowing himself down so he could carefully pick his way through the last stretch of woods standing between him and his house, he was cautiously listening to the sounds around him, and searching for Theo’s familiar scent.

His skin prickled in anticipation, the mark on his neck positively vibrating with awareness, at the thought of Theo stalking him from somewhere in the dark. Arousal, the sweet scent of their impending bond, and feral desire oozed out of his pores making a low snarl sound from somewhere not too far away on his right. A wave of shivers rushed over him. Theo was close, but they were still a good mile or two away from the house. He knew their animals wouldn’t care where it happened but he did. If he could avoid it, he would rather not claim and be claimed in the damp and dirty forest where too many bad things seemed to happen.

He went to keep moving forward but his wolf growled. _Don_ _’_ _t_ _._ _Move_ _._

He froze, trusting his animal’s instincts. Stood completely still trying to bring his breathing back under control from the intense running he had just been through, body tense and on edge at the feeling of being watched... of being circled. After a few long minutes a decent sized black wolf slowly padded in between some trees and came to stand a few yards in front of him. Neither of them moved, eyes appraising the other in search for a sign to pounce. 

“You cheated.” He said quietly, not wanting to startle Theo into action. The wolf huffed in return and Liam could practically hear the sarcastic remark Theo would surely be making were he in human form. Something annoying about how someone doesn’t win by following the rules, which would no doubt be followed with his stupid smirk and an eyebrow raise daring Liam to challenge him. He pushed out a sigh, silently letting Theo know he was annoyed.

The wolf opened his mouth to pant, letting his tongue roll out to one side, and cocked his head. Liam knew it was Theo snickering at him. He could tell by the glimmering in the bright yellow eyes. Liam let his eyes roam over the rest of the animal in front of him, slowly taking in every detail, not having seen Theo in this wolf form for more than a few seconds before. Oh how he wanted to run his hands through the thick fur to see if it was actually as soft as it looked. How it would feel to be cuddled up next to him, just stroking him soothingly until Theo changed back, soft fur giving way to smooth skin. He shuddered at the thought of having Theo in his arms and vice versa.

A growl ripped him from his thoughts and he watched as the wolf tipped his head up, scenting the air, before growling again. Liam’s arousal had renewed with his thoughts and Theo could smell it. Theo took a few steps to his left and Liam did the same, mimicking him, to the point where they began to slowly circle each other predatorily. Liam felt the hum of his wolf slowly snaking through his veins and then his vision was in the muted tones of his animal. He could see better in the dark night, his depth perception of the surrounding trees and area increasing tenfold.

 _He_ _’_ _s going to jump soon. Be ready._ Liam’s eyes snapped back to Theo at his wolf’s warning, indeed seeing the hackles rising on the back of the animal’s neck.

He had taken about five more steps when it finally happened but he was ready for it. Theo sprung at him and would’ve successfully pinned him to the ground had he not been prepared. As the wolf was soaring through the air he tucked and rolled in the direction from which Theo came and then was back on his feet, sprinting as fast as his legs would take him desperately trying to reach his house.

Liam’s heart almost burst at the sight of his backyard through the last of the trees sitting on the edge of the property. He dug deep, giving all that he had to try and make it, hearing Theo’s paws very close behind him. And he had done a great job, making it halfway through the well-manicured garden and lawn before he felt a nip of teeth against his calf and pant leg, tripping him and sending him spilling to the ground. He quickly flipped to his back in hopes to scramble the last few feet to the house but had no such luck.

Wolf Theo was standing strong over him, eyes filled with joy at having caught his prey. The animal leaned down nosing at chest, throat, and hair. The cold wet nose made goosebumps rake across his body when it came into contact with bare skin before the snout was pulling back and the wolf was looking down at him with expectant eyes. He waited a few moments, staring back intently, and then gave him what he wanted.

Liam turned his head to the side baring his neck, the side with the four little scars, and the animal above him purred at his submission. He felt canines gently biting down on his throat before the wolf’s head dropped down and began nudging at his jaw and nuzzling against his marks. Rubbing his scent all over Liam in true animalistic behavior.

“If you pee on me, you’re dead.” He grumbled, not knowing how far Theo was willing to go to make sure people understood who he belonged to. The wolf growled and he couldn’t help but smile.

Accompanied by the sounds of bone shifting and snapping, the soft caress of fur along his neck and shoulder morphed into the scraping of rough stubble, skin, and a human nose. Muffled grunts and small awkward noises entered his ear and he brought his arms up to comfort Theo who sounded somewhat pained and uncomfortable, not realizing what it meant for Theo to suddenly be back in his human form.

His hands made contact with the bare skin of Theo’s back and he hissed when Liam’s cold skin touched his heated flesh. He thrusted forward to escape the cold touch and that’s when Liam realized just how naked Theo was. He couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his lips when Theo’s hard cock brushed against his bare stomach, along the strip of skin now exposed from where his shirt had ridden up during the fall. Theo hummed in his ear and it may have been the sexiest thing he had ever heard.

The last bone clicking into place echoed across the quiet night surrounding them and served as the starting buzzer announcing game time. Unhurried kisses were being peppered across his throat and jaw, only pausing when the lips came to the small patches of scar tissue. An open mouthed kiss was placed lazily on each one, showing each individual attention, lavishing them. Liam brought one hand up and threaded his fingers into Theo’s silky locks, pushing his head closer silently asking for more in which Theo happily obliged.

He wasn’t sure when the grinding started or when both of their hands had found their way together, tangling above Liam’s head and pinning them there, he was too far gone in the havoc Theo was wreaking on his neck, jaw, and collar bone. Until he couldn’t take it anymore and moaned out Theo’s name. Voice breathless and full of need for more, so much more. Theo gave one last pull to his pulse point making his eyes flutter closed before his other half pulled back to stare down at Liam.

“Mine?” Theo questioned, looking deep into his eyes and squeezing his hands super tight as if he was afraid Liam would say no. Liam nodded with a gentle smile and then Theo’s lips were crashing down on his. Asking for, no, demanding entry and Liam gave it to him. Parting his lips to latch on to one of Theo’s and then tongues were meeting shortly after. The kiss wasn’t good or great… it was unbelievable… it was consuming. Liam felt like everything he had ever been waiting for was happening right now between their eager mouths and bodies. Love, acceptance, lust, belonging, friendship, trust. It was all there, ready to be taken…ready to be claimed.

Liam easily flipped them, now resting on top of his chimera. He mimicked how Theo had stared down at him while he had been a wolf, letting his eyes do the talking and waiting for him to submit. Theo’s eyes narrowed slightly before a smirk danced across his face and he slowly bared his neck, the side that was beautifully marked. He snarled in appreciation, leaning down to give each scar the same attention his had received, enjoying the feeling of Theo squirming beneath him with raw need. With one final kiss to each silvery patch he leaned back and looked into Theo’s mesmerizing green eyes.                            

“Mine?” He asked, grinding down on Theo exactly how he had in the preserve earlier after he had managed to pin him. Theo’s eyes flashed with his animals and he returned it, glowing his amber right back. 

“Yours.” Theo confirmed and then they were kissing again. Rolling back and forth in the grass, only pushing to the top when the other stopped moving their hips or they wanted to venture to their favorite spots on the other’s neck.

Liam’s fangs started to slide out and he pulled back, a mix between being a little embarrassed at his lack of control and not wanting to hurt Theo. But upon looking down at the boy that had ended up underneath him he saw that he was having the same problem. Untangling his hand from Liam’s hair to bring his fingers up the the sharp points, scowling when they wouldn’t go back in. Liam’s eyes trailed to Theo’s neck, the exposed skin calling to him, begging for his attention. Again, Theo must have noticed the same thing about him because suddenly fingers were brushing over the unmarked side of his neck, stroking the thin skin, as his hungry gaze seemed locked on the spot.

“It’s time.” Theo murmured and Liam immediately knew what he was talking about.

“At the same time?” He whispered and Theo nodded in affirmation.

He gently kissed Theo’s bottom lip. “One.”

“Two.” Theo rasped as he ran his thumb over Liam’s cheekbone.

“Three.” They growled together and then struck at the opposite side of each other’s throats. 

Liam bolted upright, sputtering for breath and blinking rapidly as the harsh overhead light filled his eyes. Another loud gasp sounded after his followed by shallow panting and low growling. He threw his hand out in the direction that the noises were coming from, oddly feeling the need to comfort whoever it was even though he was just as panicked. His hand met feverish skin, and he trailed it down until his fingers were met with strong ones that instantly intertwined with his. Both squeezing tightly and whimpering as their blood began flowing through their sore bodies, leaving sharp tingles in its wake.

A few more minutes and he was finally able to fully open his eyes, blinking away the grit and brightness. He glanced over to the owner of the hand that currently had a death grip around his and found Theo with wild eyes frantically searching what seemed to be Deaton’s clinic for signs of danger. When the older boy’s eyes eventually met his after deeming the space temporarily safe, they both blushed and looked away, although they didn’t release their hold on one another.

“Did you see what you needed to see?” Deaton’s voice called quietly from behind them. They both jumped and quickly slid off the side by side metal tables, turning to face the man… hands still locked tightly together which should have been weird but it wasn’t. Instead, it was oddly calming and since Theo didn’t seem to be having a problem with it, he was going to keep hanging on as long as the other boy let him.

“What?” Theo asked for them, sounding as confused as Liam was.

The doctor stood from his padded chair and folded his hands in front of him. “Did you see what you needed to see?” He repeated, eyes flicking between them and then down to their linked hands. Liam loosened his grip upon the inspection, ready to pull away, but Theo’s heavy grip remained so he kept his hold albeit a little less painful this time.

“What happened?” Liam inquired, brows pulling down in complete and utter confusion. He quickly searched his memory trying to recall the last thing he remembered. Deaton opened his mouth to answer but Theo beat him to it.

The grip on his hand returned, tightening to the point where Liam winced, feeling the bones whine at the pressure. “We were leaving the hospital after the war, almost to my truck I think…” He looked at Theo when he trailed off, watching as the chimera brought his free hand up to the side of his neck searching for something, eyes widening when he found it. And then Theo’s hand shot over to his head, pushing it away before lightly trailing the pads of his fingertips over his neck making him shudder from the light touch and images from his dream flash through his mind. His own eyes widening at the thought of Theo having the same dream and looking for the scars that had been so important. “You drugged us.” Theo snarled and he sighed in relief, until the relief disappeared and was quickly replaced with emptiness at the lack of marks on both of their necks. The idea of having them plaguing his mind and leaving an inconsolable itch to put them there. He had to clench his free hand to keep his claws from doing just that.

“I didn’t have a choice.” The emissary shrugged. “There was something wrong with the two of you, I noticed it after the wild hunt but wasn’t sure what to do until I heard about how you fought together against the hunters.” He explained and both of them froze.

“What was wrong with us?” Liam asked quietly, the feeling of ominous familiarity snaking around him.

Deaton sighed. “Well Mr. Dunbar, I don’t actually know. Which is why I put you two in a sort of magical induced coma. It was supposed to show you the way to healing… bringing us back to my original question; did you see what you needed to see?”

Liam swallowed, the sound of his gulp loud enough in the silent room that it could have been a gunshot. His hand was becoming sweaty and gross in Theo’s and he tried to let go again but Theo growled in warning making him keep his hand firmly in place.

“Did we see the same thing?” Theo pushed out, voice thick with nervousness.

“Judging by the fact that you two have yet to let go of each other’s hand, I’m going to guess that it was at the very least, somewhat similar. In fact, you may have even gone through it together… like a simulation. The strain of wolfsbane that I used works differently on everyone.”

“Drug people often then?” Theo retorted, not being able to hold back his sarcastic nature when he felt vulnerable. Liam gave his hand a gentle tug as to remind him that he wasn’t alone in this and relaxed marginally when Theo took a deep breath. His chemosignals were still fluctuating like crazy but Liam knew Theo was using his hold on him to keep calm.

“Can you give us a minute?” He asked Deaton shyly. The man nodded and promptly exited the room, leaving just him and Theo and the sound of their staggered breathing. Liam flexed his fingers and this time Theo let him go. He felt the loss of calming contact instantly and wished he hadn’t done it, but didn’t want to look stupid and snatch the chimera’s hand back so instead he walked back towards the table he had woken up on and jumped up to sit on it.

He dropped his head, eyes looking at but not seeing the floor in front of him, while his hands twisted in his lap. The anxious energy surrounding both of them was not making Liam feel very confident at the moment, so he wasn’t going to be the one to break the silence. Maybe it was better if they both had time to sort out their thoughts before they said anything anyways.

Or not… he quipped internally when Theo’s raspy voice rang out. “What happened in your coma?” Unease rolled through him. He didn’t want to be the one to spill the beans first, especially if Theo’s had been super different. How weird would it be if he just blurted out they they were mates, two halves of a soul that needed each other to survive, if Theo’s had just been him figuring out a way to get rid of the nightmares he had been having. He’d willingly go back to his hole in the preserve and never come out again.

He lifted his shoulders and then let them fall, keeping his eyes locked on the floor beneath him. “Oh you know, IED stuff and control issues… the usual.” Liam tried to keep his voice as steady as possible, tried to keep his heartbeat from giving him away because technically he was telling the truth-ish.

“Liam,” Theo warned and then his voice softened for his next words, “please don’t lie to me. I-I can’t handle it, not right now.” Liam slowly lifted his head to meet Theo’s eyes and that’s when he saw it. The same glassy, frightened look that Theo had after he woke up from the nightmare in Liam’s dream-coma thing. And then it all clicked. The hand holding and why he refused to let go… it was because Theo didn’t know if any of this was real. He had been clinging to him because he trusted Liam to be real.

Liam mentally scolded himself. Here he was freaking out about his stupid dream while Theo didn’t even know if he was alive or in hell. He extended one hand out into the space between them, offering Theo a lifeline from where he was currently drowning. The boy in front of him looked at it, contemplated for a few seconds, and then took a few short steps closing the distance between them and laced his fingers into Liam’s. The wildness in his eyes settling with the contact and his breath slowly evening out.

“We’re real Theo. This is all real.” He said evenly, attempting to assure the skittish boy. His wolf rumbled something unintelligible inside of him as a sensation of belonging rolled through him.

“How do you know?”

Theo’s broken voice made him wince and the animal inside of him pace, not liking the anxiety pouring off of Theo. God his coma surely fucked things up for him, before it he was able to be around Theo without it being overwhelming. Now he was acutely aware of every little thing from the crease in his forehead when he was thinking to the smells pouring off of him. A lightbulb went off, that’s how he was going to prove it to Theo!

“Smell me.” He whispered, still kind of nervous about revealing what he had seen. Theo’s eyes searched his face, trying to decipher something, so he said it again but a little louder this time. “Smell me and you’ll know that we’re real.”

Something flashed across the chimera’s face and his eyes widened before he leaned in hesitantly and ran the tip of his nose along Liam’s neck. Liam tried to stay still and quiet, he really did, but the fire burning through his veins at Theo’s closeness was getting harder to ignore. Thankfully, Theo pulled back just as it was getting unbearable to not do something stupid… like grab him and try to touch him everywhere.

Theo’s eyes had returned to their normal lively green but the look on his face was something that Liam was not familiar with. Sadness? Absentness? Jealousy?

“You’re missing something.” The chimera murmured, his eyes boring into Liam’s with hidden words. Liam scrunched his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side in silent question and then he gasped and held his breath when Theo brought a shaky hand up and swiped at the spot where his marks had been. He brought his hand up to cover Theo’s, keeping it where it was against his skin while their other hands were still intertwined.

“You were there.” Liam choked out once he remembered how to breathe again.

A small smile touched Theo’s lips and then he leaned forward, resting his forehead against Liam’s. “I thought it was just me.” He confessed and Liam shook his head.

“Me too.” Their faces slipped to the side where they both began to rub their cheeks together and nuzzle into their necks while wrapping their arms around one another. Seeking the comfort, contact, and confirmation of their feelings from the other. Basking in the serenity of their bond that had grown so strong in their weird comatose state.

Eventually, the gentle nudging turned into playful kisses and nips of teeth against skin which progressed to a very intense game of who could make the other lose it first. The first brush of lips happened purely on accident. Liam wanted to switch to the other side of Theo’s neck, the side where his marks used to sit, when Theo seemingly had the same idea and went to move that way on his neck. Only they got halfway to their destinations when Theo’s bottom lip swiped between Liam’s open ones. On instinct, he closed around it, halting both of their movements.

He released the plump lip, licking across his own tingling ones trying to chase the taste of Theo, moaning when he caught it and it tasted exactly how it did when they were in dreamland. He pulled Theo’s face back, tracing the seam of his lips wanting more, when Theo finally opened and ran his tongue against Liam’s. That was the spark that lit them on fire. The kiss that followed was greedy and hungry. Both boys desperately latching on to the other, trying to stamp themselves everywhere. Liam pulled back, eyes half-lidded and full of desire, meeting Theo’s equally sparkling eyes.

“I don’t mean to interrupt…” Deaton’s voice broke through their bubble and they dropped their heads to each other’s shoulders, trying to get their panting under control, “but there is a lot of work to be done. I’ll tell Scott that you two are busy helping me, should buy you some alone time to spend with your anchor.” He smiled and Liam lifted his head, smiling and shaking his head.

“My mate.” He corrected nuzzling against Theo’s face earning a low rumble from his other half.

Deaton sighed. “I figured as much. Just be aware that that bond is not easily broken.” The emissary cautioned and he nodded, listening to the quick retreat of footsteps and a car starting signaling the man’s departure.

He felt sharp teeth bite down on his jaw and he moaned loudly, no longer able to contain it, but quickly sobered upon seeing glowing yellow eyes looking down at him. 

“Theo…?” He questioned cautiously.

The devious smirk that painted his face should have been enough of a sign. “I’ll give you a ten second head start baby wolf. This time you will be mine.” His wolf surged forward and licked at Theo’s mouth cheekily.

“Don’t keep us waiting too long, chimera. We’re feeling rather impatient with the need to claim you.” His deep timbre informed before he was hopping down and escaping towards the front door with a low growl behind him making him chuckle.

Liam reached his house quickly, probably from the actual speeds he could reach while not in a fucked up dream. He snorted as he closed the door to his bedroom backing up ready for Theo to burst through at any moment. His back collided with a solid wall and he frowned, sure that the nearest wall and dresser wasn’t for a few more feet. Then arms wrapped around him in a vice like grip and he flailed trying to get out of it… for a split second thinking it might be a hunter.

“It’s me, it’s me!” Theo shouted instantly recognizing that his struggle wasn’t playful. Liam calmed down, scenting the air and confirming that it was in fact him.

He pushed out a harsh breath. “You cheated and shifted again didn’t you?” Theo nuzzled the back of his neck while keeping his arms wrapped securely around him. 

“No.” He replied and Liam didn’t hear a skip in the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. Theo’s nose rubbed at the juncture between his neck and shoulder and he tilted his head to the side to give him more room. Theo bit down making them both growl.

“Then… how?” Liam sighed not really able to form a full sentence when two strong hands began to run over his abs and to the hem of his shirt, lightly dragging his fingers at the skin just underneath.

A warm wet tongue brushed over the teeth marks and he shuddered. “I drove.” The husky response came.

“Theo…” He meant for it to come out annoyed and short but it ended up being breathy and more of a moan. Teeth were on his ear, nipping gently as he began to pull at the bottom of Liam’s shirt, sweeping it up his body along with his fingertips.

“Up.” He murmured when the shirt reached the place where his arms met his torso. Liam lifted his arms quickly, ready for Theo to touch more of his bare skin. The garment was discarded and then Theo’s hands were on him, stroking his chest and stomach teasingly. Liam couldn’t help thrusting his hips back when Theo’s thumbs found his nipples. Circling them and bringing them to tight highly sensitive points. 

He leaned his head back laying it on Theo’s shoulder not being able to keep it up anymore after Theo’s seemingly magical hands set his skin on fire. Then the snap on his jeans was being undone, the familiar sound of a zipper ripping through the room, and the rough material scraped his legs on its descend to the floor.

A large palm settled over his throbbing cock, the skin tight briefs the only thing separating them and Liam had never hated underwear so much in his life. He rotated his hips trying to get some much needed friction and in result his ass coaxed something long and hard to life behind him. Theo let out a warm breath into his ear and then rewarded his movement with some delicious strokes over the cotton that was quickly becoming more and more offensive as time went on.

Liam heard the sound of shredding, vaguely placed it, but his mind was completely distracted but the sudden powerful feeling of skin on skin. Theo’s hand pumping him and reaching down fondle his balls every third stroke.

“Mmmmm,” Theo hummed, “what’s this little wolf.” A soft fingertip wiped up the sticky liquid weeping from his slit. His eyes were closed so he wasn’t ready for that same finger to brush against his lips, slicking them up with the pearls of precum before Theo pulled his hair, angling his head so he could kiss him.

Their tongues and lips slipped over each other, Liam’s salty tang swirling between them. When they broke apart he spun around and pulled roughly at Theo’s clothes.

“Too many clothes.” He growled and started ripping through them carelessly. Theo gripped his wrists flashing his eyes in irritation before he discarded them a little more cautiously. When they were both finally naked, they took a few seconds to admire the boy across from them. That didn’t last long though. Both were way too excited and there would be plenty of time for adoration later, the rest of their lives actually.

Theo quickly latched back on to him and walked him over to the wall across from his bed, pressing him harshly against it. Their cocks rubbed together from all the movement making them both groan in pleasure. Liam rocked into Theo, seeking more, and Theo gave it to him. Claiming his mouth in a passionate messy kiss while he grabbed both of their aching cocks in one hand and pumped them slowly.

“Oh god, Theo.” He moaned. Theo snickered which actually sounded more like quick pants pushing out of his mouth.

Theo licked at the seam of his lips. “You know I’m an atheist.” Liam opened his eyes to find Theo’s twinkling with lust-filled mirth.

“Shut up and claim me.” He snarled. Not in the mood for Theo’s bullshit right now. The only thing on his mind was that he needed to fuck and be fucked. 

Theo growled. “Lube?”

“Nightstand.”

Theo was gone and back in a flash, the only evidence of his absence being the cold air that assaulted his heated skin. Liam found himself flipped, hands braced on either side of the mirror that he was now staring directly into.

Theo stood behind him with a predatory gleam in his eyes, one hand petting down his back and ending at the base of his spine, right above the crack of his ass. He watched as the chimera leaned forward and bit down in between his shoulder blades and he felt a thumb press against him and lightly massage the puckered hole. He whimpered, not ready for how sensitive it was.

The finger was gone and he whined in protest earning a kiss to his shoulder as he heard the cap to the lube pop open and then a finger was back, slippery and pushing into the tight ring of muscle. He gasped when Theo’s whole pointer finger was seated inside him, wiggling, and brushing at the tender walls. He needed more, his wolf howled in agreeance.

“Theo… please…” He mewled. A second finger slipped in stretching him further. Liam dropped his forehead to the mirror, closing his eyes so he could focus on feeling everything Theo was doing to him.  

Theo worked him over, preparing him perfectly. Pushing and pulling his fingers out at the perfect pace making sure to graze the oversensitive bundle of nerves on the way out. On one pass out the tools of his ecstasy didn’t return and then he felt three fingers resting against him.

“Okay?” Theo rasped and he nodded. “Words, I need to hear them.”

“Yes, yes, okay!” He rushed out, wanting Theo to keep going, already pouting from the previous stoppage.

The thrusting motion was replaced by twisting and and then the three fingers were making a come hither motion inside of him. It felt amazing, but it still wasn’t what he wanted… what he _needed_.

“Theo please!” He begged, he’d come to terms with how needy he sounded later. No more than two seconds after he was empty and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t almost cry from the loss. But it was short lived, the cap of lube sounded again and then Theo was there, the head of his cock nestled at his entrance.

Theo pulled gently at the hair on his nape, silently telling him to open his eyes and look at him.

“Last chance, Liam. Once I’m in you I won’t be able to stop myself from claiming you.” Liam met his dazzling green eyes in the mirror, searching his face for something he couldn’t put into words. When he saw it, in the soft smile that was unrecognizable to others, he pushed back against Theo making the hand in his hair tighten.

“T, I want you.” He said lowly making sure to flash his eyes, showing the chimera his wolf’s need as well.

And then his hair was released in the same moment that he felt the thick tip glide into him. Pausing just past the clenched muscle for a few moments as they both huffed, Theo from how tight Liam was gripping him and Liam from the beautiful pain and pleasure mixing within him from being stretched. Theo’s head dropped to the top of his spine, breaths puffing over the vertebrae, as he ever so slowly inched in.

By the time he was fully seated inside of Liam, he was shaking and Liam was panting. When Theo didn’t make any moves to pull back out, Liam bit his tongue trying to keep from downright begging him to. He first tried squeezing around the thick cock inside of him, which only gained him a low growl against his skin. He tried to grind back and move his own hips in hopes of creating more friction but sharp claws dug into his skin holding him in place.

“Move!” He snarled when he couldn’t take it anymore. Theo clenched his fingers tightly on his waist, no doubt leaving bruises on the creamy skin, and bit down on the back of Liam’s neck.

“Liam I’m trying to be nice right now,” the strangled voice came, “give me second or else it’s going to be real rough.” He warned and Liam keened. He wanted unruly Theo, he wanted Theo so lost in him that he couldn’t think straight, he wanted Theo to fuck him like he owned him. Because he did… mind, body, and now soul too. So he did what he knew what set Theo off.

He moaned as he ground his ass back and let his head roll to the side, exposing the silky skin of his neck. And set Theo off it did.

Theo’s hips snapped wildly after that. Filling the room with the raunchy sounds of skin slapping and broken moans flowing out of the both of them from the animalistic pace. Liam clawed at his wall, desperately trying to find something to hold on to as Theo pounded into him from behind. One of Theo’s hands left his hip and came up to cover his on the wall, threading their fingers together and gripping tightly like how they had after they woke up at Deaton’s.

The other hand eventually found its way around his throat, pulling him back against Theo’s chest, making him look at his flushed body in Theo’s hold. The pace had slowed from their minor position change but that didn’t stop Theo from finding a way to still make him gasp and moan.

“I miss your marks baby wolf.” Theo grumbled into his ear and that’s when Liam noticed the significance of Theo’s hand placement. His four fingers lining up perfectly with where the scars had sat in dreamland. Liam’s eyes drifted up in the mirror, looking over his shoulder to find Theo already looking at him, eyes glowing bright with possessiveness. He missed them too, missed seeing them on both his and Theo’s skin, the beautiful visual reminder of what they were to each other.

But soon they would have it again, bite marks that couldn’t be erased or taken away from them. His body sent a fresh wave of heat everywhere at the thought and he shuddered, eyes going half-lidded and hungry.

“Mark me Theo, claim me.” His voice strong and unwavering. Theo’s eyes glittered for a moment before he pushed at Liam’s back, keeping one hand on his shoulder for leverage and the other went back to its spot on his hip.

The swift punishing pace returned and Liam choked out noises that he wasn’t sure if they were human or animal. It didn’t take long before he felt the wire that had been coiling in him begin to pull taut, ready to snap… he just needed one more thing.

“Fuck!” He heard roared and then fangs were slicing through the skin at his neck and shoulder. The wire snapped. He came wordlessly and completely untouched, painting the mirror in front of him with white sticky streaks of cum. The only thing keeping him from collapsing was Theo’s embrace and the teeth that were still buried in him.

He sighed contently after a few minutes, returning back to earth. Theo still deep inside of him along with all of the chimera’s cum. He felt so full and he had never felt anything better in his life. Theo’s hands had started to stroke his skin affectionately, sending ripples of goosebumps everywhere, igniting something in him as his tongue lapped at the already healed skin in the juncture between his shoulder and neck. 

He caught sight of the ridges, raised pink flesh that would never go away, and his dick twitched in excitement. Eager to see the same thing on Theo’s skin. He shifted his hips forward making Theo slide out halfway and then froze and they both twitched and groaned. Theo did the rest, holding his body still as he removed his still hard cock, cum spilling out after and running down his legs.

Liam spun once he was out, pulling his face down for kiss. Cleaning the few remaining drops of blood from Theo’s lips and then biting down on the plump bottom one once he was satisfied that Theo was clean.

Theo rumbled and pulled him closer, turning the light pecks and licks into something more. Heavy kisses with a deep need to drink every last drop of each other ensued until they were falling on to the bed, Liam straddling Theo as he pinned his arms above his head.

“Now, I feel like we’ve been here before.” He quipped cheekily, smiling down at Theo with the returned hunger to claim what was his.

Theo just narrowed his eyes and bucked up, causing their erections to rub together.

“Are you going to claim me or do I need to go find someone else to do it?” Theo asked impatiently.

Liam snarled and flashed his eyes, pure rage and jealousy shining through. “Anyone touches you and they won’t be breathing for very long after.” Theo smiled up at him and he huffed in return, his wolf not enjoying being toyed with. The chimera under him gave him his neck and his wolf relaxed, liking the sight of his mate submitting to him.

He leaned forward to nudge and lick at the skin in praise. Returning to Theo’s mouth shortly after, getting lost in a tongue battle for dominance, rocking against each other as if they were playing tag with their dicks.

“Lube?” He questioned, not knowing what Theo had done with it.

“Floor?”

Liam scrambled off Theo hurriedly trying to find the stupid bottle. Loving the way Theo whined when his body was no longer touching his. He frantically kicked at their discarded jeans and shirts, spotting the half empty container lodged under the end of his bed. 

He quickly grabbed it and then kneeled between Theo’s legs, pushing them apart and revealing the greedy looking rosy hole. Liam looked hazily up at Theo to make sure he was watching before he leaned down and licked at it. Theo jumped and gasped. He gave it a few more swipes and then sat back again, pouring some of the slippery lube onto his fingers and then placing them at Theo’s entrance.

One slipped in easily and Liam’s eyes shot up to Theo’s face, question evident in his eyes. A look he’s never seen on Theo before made his breath catch at the simple beauty. A light blush dusted across Theo’s cheeks accompanied by dark lust-filled eyes and a shy smile.

“You’ve done this before?” He asked quietly, scared Theo might close up on him. The boy nodded and closed his eyes briefly when Liam added another finger. “Who?” He asked, more like growled even though he meant to keep his voice even.

“J-just me.” He stuttered as Liam found his prostate and rubbed against it. Liam closed his own eyes and moaned at the image of Theo fingering himself.

“I want to see that eventually. But not now, right now I need you too much.”

Theo’s lips parted as he nodded, his arousal at the idea of Liam watching him showing prominently on his face. “More.” He whispered and Liam obliged. Thrusting his fingers in a few more times before adding the third. Theo stretched so well for him, accepting his fingers with no problem, clenching around them each time they pulled out. “Baby please…”

Liam knew what he needed because he needed it too. It was his turn to make Theo his and honestly waiting long enough to prep him had been the most taxing thing he had ever done, including trying to stay in control during the full moon.

He removed his fingers, licked the small beads of precum from Theo’s slit, and then poured a generous amount of lube into his palm before slathering his throbbing erection with it. He perched over Theo, putting his weight on his left arm as his right was busy guiding his cock into Theo’s hole. He nudged the ring of muscle and it opened up for him, sucking him in and hugging tightly around him as he pushed all the way in.

His forehead came to rest on Theo’s when he began to move, slowly, savoring each drag and pull that sent sparks throughout his body.

“You feel so good, T.” Liam kept a slow torturous rhythm, bottoming out and then circling his hips making sure Theo felt as full as possible. “Fuck, so good.”

Theo was practically squirming beneath him. Body writhing, hands roaming over his back and into his hair, feet pushing into the back of his thighs trying to make him go faster. But he wasn’t going to, they had done it Theo’s way, now it was Liam’s turn and he was going to make sure that they were both shaking when they finally came.

Each time he pushed back in after a delectable retreat, Theo’s breath would hitch followed by an erotic little noise that spilled out of his pretty mouth. Liam’s head was buried in Theo’s neck and both of their bodies had a sheen of sweat by the time Liam snaked a hand between them and began to pump Theo’s angry red shaft.

“Li-” Theo choked out.

“Let go, Theo.” He moved his hand faster, speeding up his thrusts to match. “Give it to me, show me you belong to me.” He encouraged haughtily in the chimera’s ear, pulling back to watch his face as he came apart underneath him. “Open your eyes, baby.” Theo’s eyes fluttered open and the breathtaking crystalized green orbs almost had him coming right then and there. Theo’s mouth was open panting, his cheeks tinged a dark pink, and his muscles were flexing beneath him. “Come for me.” He half whispered half growled, feeling his own orgasm budding within him.

With two more smooth thrusts from both his hand and cock, Theo fell apart, raining white drops of cum between them as Liam watched his eyes shatter and become unfocused. Something in him snapped, he quickly released his hold on Theo’s pulsing dick and began plunging into his tight hole like a man crazed.

He felt his canines burst through his gums and his eyes flicker to the hues of his animal. Theo turned his head to the side, ready for him, and he rumbled at the sight. Propelling forward once, twice, three times before he came with a roar and bit down. The taste of Theo’s blood on his tongue and the feeling of their bond settling between them kept him suspended on cloud nine. Spilling into Theo’s ass and trembling as he tried not to blackout from the sensation.

He collapsed on top of his mate. Not knowing which limb was which or how to even go about moving them. Theo didn’t seem to mind as he lazily ran his fingers up and down his back, coaxing him back to life and purring happily.

“I don’t… Jesus… was that real?” He asked still trying to catch his breath.

Theo’s chest shook beneath him in silent laughter. “Same.” His raspy voice croaked.

They laid there for a few more minutes just basking in the afterglow of their bonding, finally enjoying some much needed relaxation time after everything that they had been through recently.

“So…” Liam said hesitantly.

Theo sighed and he could tell it was because Theo knew that their world was about to get complicated again just due to the tone of Liam’s voice. Theo pulled them up into a sitting position, making them both gasp when the change had Liam slipping out of him. When they finally settled, Liam still on his lap, and had made eye contact Liam continued.

“So since I have to tell my parents that I’m a werewolf AND I now have a mate…” Theo raised his brow telling him to spit it out. “I vote you get to tell Scott.”

Theo’s lips curled into a smile, and Liam got nervous, he knew that smile and usually whatever followed was never good. 

“We don’t have to tell him anything.” Theo said, his voice way too sugary to be normal.

Liam narrowed his eyes. “Why?” He asked cautiously.

“Because he’s downstairs and has been since I fucked you.”

“WHAT?!” He shrieked and then groaned and dropped his head to Theo’s shoulder.

And then Scott’s voice drifted softly up to them from below. “Right, if you two are finished now… I’d like to have a word with the both of you.”

“You didn’t feel the need to tell me that earlier?” He hissed as he attempted to climb out of the bed, fumbling a few times before Theo was there helping him up and placing a kiss against the small of his back.

“You were a bit busy enjoying yourself.” He responded dryly and Liam growled lowly. “And before you throw whatever insecure alpha jealous bullshit that’s going through your head at me, I enjoyed myself too little wolf.” He finished with a smirk as they both pulled on fresh clothes. Liam’s pants a little short on the chimera but the large hoodie fit just fine. It was his lacrosse hoodie, the one with his name and number on the back, and he couldn’t help but stare at his mate possessively. Theo noticed and smiled back tenderly, walking over to give him a few soft kisses and then pushing him away wrinkling his nose most likely at the sweetness of it all. Which meant that he was probably going to do or say something to ruin the moment…  

“You really need to stop shopping at baby gap.” Theo frowned down at the pants.

“And so it begins.” He grumbled.

“And so it begins.” Theo repeated, pulling him in for a chaste kiss before smacking his ass and pushing him towards the stairs and down to his waiting alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rolling credits song: Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey


End file.
